Into the Grey
by BG-13
Summary: Korra was brought up by her father to be an Equalist. She's trained her entire life to be his successor, told her whole life that Benders are savages. But what happens when the line between good and evil is blurred to the point of nonexistence? And what happens when she is torn between the two worlds that she thought she knew everything about?
1. Chapter 1

People have often debated and wondered who the greatest Avatar in history is. It's certainly hard to tell given that each Avatar had to deal with a crisis that was major in their time. For Kyoshi, she had to deal with the rebellion in Ba Sing Se. Roku had the beginnings of a war on his shoulders and Aang had to deal with the end of said war. The last Airbender had been popular in his time for that very deed and the peace he brought to the four nations because of it. But the Avatar after him, his successor, would be one like no other.

How is this possible one might ask? Well, let me ask you this. What happens when you are raised by the sole being you are destined to bring down? What happens when the line between good and evil is blurred to the point of nonexistence? And what happens when you are torn between two worlds that you thought you knew everything about?

Well, I believe these are the questions that made up the Legend of Korra, which began on a cold, dark and unforgiving night…

* * *

Amon's POV

For the past few years, my Equalist movement had gained almost complete control over three of the four nations. The Water Tribes were still rebelling against me, but of course that would change very soon.

I looked across the water to the shore of the Southern Tribe, seeing the rebellious group of Benders, ready to fight and die for their 'freedom'. I chuckled humorlessly. Freedom. That is exactly what I wanted to give them, the liberty to do as they pleased as long as they respected the Nonbenders they had oppressed.

"Why are you doing this to them?"

I sighed and turned to face my younger sibling. He had always been a bit…soft, a fact which annoyed me to no end. And he knew it too. He was against everything I did, but like a good brother, he did as he was told and stayed by my side.

"What's the point of extinguishing an inferno if you leave a small flame?" I countered.

"They'll never give up."

"Perhaps," I agreed. And then I smirked. "But even they realize they can't possibly win." Tarrlok shook his head, not willing to argue with me over this again. I couldn't help but sigh. It seemed he and I would never see eye to eye on this.

It was eerily silent for a moment, and then a loud explosion cut through the air, shaking the ship and making me stumble and grab the railing for support. A mine. We'd hit a mine. I looked over to see my Lieutenant heading towards me. "What's the damage?"

"We lost an engine," he answered, his mouth a tight line, his hand gesturing to the smoke starting to rise from the back of the ship. "Captain said he get you to shore with one of the long boats. What do you want to do?"

I hummed thoughtfully, casting a quick glance over to the shore and the awaiting army. "Prepare the boats."

Within minutes I had arrived on the bank, my army along with me. We marched forward, the mob charging toward us as well. I had to admit, I hadn't expected Firebenders to be here in the south. But I suppose they thought they could make one last stand, maybe make one last attempt to stop me. It was almost a shame it wouldn't work.

Soon enough my followers and I were in the inner village, the men and some women fighting to protect their homes and families. There was one man among them that caught my attention.

He was a large, bear like man in his mid twenties perhaps. He stood in front of his home, a ring of water surrounding him as he fended off my forces. I ordered a group of men to take him down, and though he did put up a good fight, I continued to increase the onslaught of Equalists till we all knew he was going to be overpowered.

He finally turned to look over his shoulder and yelled at someone inside. "Run!" he shouted just as one of my men pierced him with a blade and pulled it back, allowing the giant to fall to the ground, his eyes gazing unseeingly into the distance.

A woman emerged from the house, a small bundle in her arms. My eyes narrowed at the object as she held it tight against her chest and took off in the opposite direction. I ran after her, maneuvering through the snow like I had so many years ago, with little difficulty. Whatever she was hiding must've been of great importance to the resistance for her to take off with it.

She raced toward the cliffside where the Southern Temple was mounted, the sea churning below. She ran until she reached the steps of the Temple, taking the steps two at a time. The doors could only be opened with Waterbending and I knew she thought that an advantage against whoever should follow her. But I cut her off, grabbing the bundle and smacking her aside, knocking her down so that she landed on the steps and her head hit the rock with a resounding crack. I watched a moment longer as blood started to pool beneath her skull, a halo of red.

A wail brought my attention back to the object in my hands and I frowned in curiosity as I pulled back the cloth. It was an infant with dark skin and dark brown hair, her bright cobalt eyes misted with tears. The child wailed again and I figured she could only be around two to three months old.

"A baby?" I looked back down to the woman. She had ran, risked her life for a child? That's when I spotted the necklace that hung around the infant's neck. On one side of the smooth medallion was the Waterbending symbol, the waves crashing against the edges of the circle. The name 'Korra' was carefully carved into the surface. Then I flipped it over to be greeted with the sight of all four elemental symbols.

My eyes widened in realization. "The Avatar!" This child was the master of all four elements, the ultimate Bender. The very bane of my existence…and the one thing that could ever hope to destroy everything I had worked so hard for.

I looked over to the edge of the cliff, listening as the water churned below. My decision was made. Slowly, I walked over to the edge and held the girl above the abyss. I was ready to drop her when a something suddenly blocked my path, making me stumble away from the edge. I growled at my brother but his steely blue gaze never softened. I had to admit, I'd never seen him like this before.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, clenching his teeth together.

"I could ask you the same question, brother," I replied. "Get out of my way."

"Is the blood of hundred and that poor mother not enough? You want to murder an innocent child?" he questioned, disgust drenching his tone.

I held up the necklace. "She's the Avatar," I reasoned, as if that explained this whole situation.

"She's human!" he argued, his eyes blazing. "You have her parents' blood on your hands, why add hers as well? The Spirits will turn against you if you kill the being that is supposed to bring peace and balance to this world."

I hated my brother's conscience. And I hated how easily he believed the tales about the Spirit World and their wrath. "The wrath of the Spirits is but a fantasy," I reminded him. "Now get out of my way."

He didn't move. "You don't have to kill the child," he insisted. "What about this? She is the only one that can stop you, but what if she is on your side?"

I studied him for a moment, pausing to consider his words. "What do you mean?"

I could see my brother relax slightly, knowing he had my curiosity peaked. "Raise her as your own," he clarified. "Who will be able to stop you if the Avatar herself is your daughter?"

I made a noncommittal noise as I looked down at the child still fussing in my arms. My brother did have a very excellent point, though I'd never be the one to tell him that. This girl, this Avatar, may one day prove to be of use to me. So with a sigh, I brought the infant close to my chest, and slowly started my trek back down to the village, Tarrlok trailing close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarrlok's POV

A couple of months had passed since our little adventure to the South Pole and the toddler, Korra, had grown. She would gurgle her words and grin and smile at us. She was a live one, that's for sure. Surprisingly, Noatak had also grown somewhat attached to the child. I had at first found this astonishing and unbelievable, but I could see it.

At first he had been wary of the tiny Avatar, unwilling to feed her or even really take care of her in any amount. But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months…he had started to smile when he thought no one was watching them, his mask set aside for the time being.

Currently, I needed to talk to him about some Equalist business so I walked to his office. What I walked in on made me smirk. My older brother was sitting on the floor across from the toddler, patting his thighs as the tiny brunette tried to crawl to him. Korra would get up on her hands and knees and kind of sway back and forth as if wanting to crawl but unable to actually move her arms and legs. She would then promptly collapse back onto the blanket, gurgling a little giggle.

I watched as my brother tried to suppress a smile. I cleared my throat and the revolutionist looked up. "Well isn't this cute," I teased, grinning as the leader stood up.

"What is it, Tarrlok?" he asked, patting his pants as if to get the imaginary dirt off him. I noticed him take a quick glance at the toddler on the baby blanket on the floor, who was still trying to crawl.

"I needed to discuss these plans with you. Also, I thought it best to remind you that Mr. Sato will be here soon," I informed him, motioning for him to put on the mask that currently resided on his desk. Noatak nodded and did just that, securing the grinning porcelain face onto his.

Korra had decided to give up on crawling for the time being and now just sat there on the floor, the small polar bear dog stuffed animal clenched in her tiny fist. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I waved at her, which caused her to grin and laugh in her babyish way.

I was going over the few remaining details with Noatak when there was a knock on the door. I gave them permission to enter and Hiroshi appeared, holding a little raven haired girl in his arms. She had just turned one not too long ago if memory served.

"Mr. Sato, it's good to see you again," my brother greeted, standing to shake the man's hand. The industrialist accepted the greeting before setting Asami down on the ground, ignoring the other toddler in the room. Hiroshi had not been exactly thrilled when we'd had to explain Korra's origins to him.

Asami watched the younger girl on blanket before she walked over to her in the wobbly way babies do. I observed as she interacted with the brunette, mumbling in that jabbering way and smiling at her. Korra set the stuffed animal down and did the same, two tiny teeth just barely visible. I couldn't hold back my own smile at the scene.

"Asami, get away from that Bender!" my brother's business partner practically growled, picking his daughter up and away from the tinier girl.

Korra squeaked in surprise at the sudden loudness, her eyes filling with tears. I made a move to pick her up but my brother held up his hand and did so himself, lifting the infant up off the ground. I watched as the girl snuggled her head against his neck and watched as the industrialist's face contorted in disgust.

"Mr. Sato, I would like to remind you that this child is under my protection," Noatak began, slightly rocking the infant. "Insulting her is almost like insulting me directly. It is something I will not tolerate." His tone took on a hard edge though overall he seemed eerily calm. But the threat was still there.

"But she is a Bender!" Hiroshi spat the word. I found it almost amusing that the child was not the only Bender in this room. Of course, Hiroshi wouldn't understand my amusement. "How can you protect the very thing we're against?"

"My motives are of no concern to you," my brother answered, switching his attention from the sleepy girl to the other man. And I didn't have to see it to know that his jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed behind the mask.

The message was clear. Don't mess with the kid

* * *

Amon's POV

I was in my office discussing the recent raid attempts by the rebel group in the Earth Kingdom. I had to admit, I'd thought that the Benders would put up more resistance than this, put up a bigger fight. But there were only a few rebel groups across the nations that still fought against me. The rest went about their business as if nothing had changed. Which, nothing really did except that Benders were now second class citizens like the Nonbenders they had previously oppressed. They still had their Bending…well at least the ones who didn't rebel.

I nodded as Lieutenant refined and explained the details. Every once in a while I would glance over at the one year old on the floor, just to make sure she was still entertained. At one point I caught the industrialist glaring at the toddler. I narrowed my eyes at him before crossing my arms and leaning against the desk. Mr. Sato had made his distaste for the girl clear from the very beginning.

I glanced over at Korra again, watching as she played with the little polar bear dog toy she liked, chewing on its ear before looking up at me. When she noticed me looking she put the animal down and smiled. I couldn't help but smirk behind the mask.

Without any warning, Korra stood and I straightened up at this, dropping my arms to the side. The child had never made an attempt to stand or walk before, but I could see something in her expression, some small form of determination that told me that she was going to. She wobbled a little, raising her arms to balance herself and tried to take a step forward before falling back down. I sighed. She'd almost had it.

I figured she'd give up the notion but she once again surprised me again when she stood again. She took a step forward, and then another, unsteady on her feet as she walked toward me. A grin that I couldn't stop spread across my face as I watched her. Once she reached me she sat back down on the ground and clapped her hands. It was almost like she knew she'd done something right.

She looked up at me and smiled, raising her arms toward me. I chuckled before picking her up in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder, sticking her fist in her mouth and babbling some baby nonsense, her cerulean eyes focused on the hand.

It was then that I noticed how quiet my office had become.

I saw Lieutenant watching me from the corner of my eye, his amusement clear despite his obvious attempts to cover it up. Tarrlok, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide his smirk caused by the display of affection I'd showed the girl. The industrialist turned away, his posture showing his disgust. I cleared my throat awkwardly. Which was a first. What was this girl doing to me?

"We'll continue this later."

The two Nonbenders stood and left the room, leaving my brother and us. He continued to smile at the child in my arms. She pulled against my hold and I sat her down on her feet, watching as she wobbled toward Tarrlok. She sure was oddly determined for a one year old. My brother lifted her up and poked her side, causing her to admit a delighted squeal. He chuckled.

"And here I thought you never wanted children," he teased, shifting the girl from one arm to the other.

I huffed, taking off my mask and setting it aside. The child held her arms out for me and I took her back, smiling when she resumed her position with her head snuggled into my shoulder. Tarrlok laughed and I cleared my throat again.

"She's not…bad, I suppose," I admitted, hearing the tiny brunette yawn.

My brother shook his head, and I shifted her and reached for her sippy cup. Korra took it from me and put it in her mouth, her cyan eyes drooping and finally closing. I couldn't help but smile. I had never imagined myself a father, much less the adopted father of the Avatar, but this child…you couldn't help but be drawn to her, adore her.

* * *

**_So, yeah. A couple of time skips. First one is a couple months after the first chapt and then Amons is shortly after she turned one. Just in case that wasnt clear. Should be a couple more little Korra chapters before we get to the main event. We want to build the relationship up so you understand some of the twists later. I can't say anything but its gonna be good... At least we think so._**

**_As always, I hope you thank maila for her assistance. Seriously, she's awesome!_**

**_We Out! Peace!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Tarrlok's POV

Watching Korra and Asami spar with each other was truly an interesting sight. We were out in the main quad, along with Mr. Sato. Both of the girls' training had been progressing over the last few months. The younger brunette had started at the age of four, already determined as could be. And although the Sato heiress was older, she somehow always came up slightly short to my brother's adoptive daughter. This infuriated Mr. Sato to no end. Anyone who was looking could tell that the dark skinned girl had serious potential, which she reminded us every day with her progress.

The industrialist growled once again as Korra advanced forward, knocking Asami back a couple steps. I chuckled, noticing the flame of determination in the little six-year old's cyan gaze. She started to move forward, trying to knock the taller girl off balance, which seemed to be working well. Noatak had been teaching her well.

The thought caused me to look around, noticing that my brother still hadn't arrived. He usually never missed any of Korra's matches.

When I didn't see him, I brought my attention back to the match just in time to see the smaller girl trip the raven haired child, knocking her on her back as she raised her fist. What happened next surprised us.

The water in the pool behind the girls rose. Asami's face revealed her shock and Korra's brow furrowed before she looked back to see the tall wave that now stood hovering over both of them. Her blue eyes widened in surprise before she unclenched her fist and lowered her arms. That's when the wave splashed onto both of them, causing both to admit a small squeak of surprise.

There was silence. Then…

"How dare you, you filthy Bender!" Hiroshi bellowed, walking over to the girls, straight toward Korra actually, hand raised.

The brunette toppled back, falling ungracefully before raising her arms in front of her to defend against the expected blow. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Her voice trembled and quivered. She was terrified.

I made a move toward them but Asami stepped in between them, staring up at her father defiantly, chin up, arms crossed. She was protecting Korra from the wrath of Mr. Sato.

The industrialist had never tried to hide his disgust for Korra, and the smaller girl feared him.

"Get out of my way, Asami!"

The green eyed girl didn't move, and didn't say a word. There was a fierceness in her eyes. Hiroshi pulled his arm back, going to backhand her when someone cleared their throat. He huffed and turned to see my brother walking toward us, hands behind his back. Seeing him, Korra ran straight to the revolutionist, moving behind him to hide herself from Hiroshi. Noatak looked down at her and patted her back before returning his gaze to his partner.

"Surely, Mr. Sato, I have misinterpreted the situation." There was an iciness in his tone underneath the calm. He was furious and with good reason.

"She needs to control that damn so called ability of hers!" the fat man spat.

"Hiroshi," a sweet voice scolded. We all turned to see Mrs. Sato coming towards us, making Asami smile as she ran to her mother and hugged her around the waist. "She is only a child. She didn't mean any harm. Besides, as far as I can tell, she splashed herself as well."

I smiled at the woman's understanding. Hiroshi on the other hand, just scowled before heading over to his family. Even he couldn't disagree with his wife. I looked back over at Korra and found her watching the family of three, or rather, the central unit of the family; Asami's mother.

There was longing in those little cobalt eyes and I understood the implications, the sorrow I saw there. Then she caught me looking and turned away before running into the apartment, my brother watching her go.

"What's wrong with Korra?" he asked, turning back to me.

I sighed. "She's missing something," I answered. "Something even you can't give her." I stopped there and looked back over at Hiroshi's wife. "She wants a mother."

* * *

Amon's POV

After having a word with Hiroshi Sato about his behavior toward Korra, I went inside to look for Korra. The only person she'd ever shown fear towards was my business partner, but I'd warned him that his abrasiveness would no longer be tolerated.

I usually attended the sparring session but a small issue had come up and I was forced to stay in my office to straighten out the details. Afterwards I headed to the quad and upon arriving, nearly did something I would have regretted. My father had taught my brother and I how to Bloodbend without the aid of the moon. He'd trained us to be lethal weapons. Bloodbending also happened to be how I took Bending away, blocking the chakra point.

But in this particular case, I would have used it to crush Mr. Sato. Literally.

After Korra had run off, my brother had revealed that the girl wanted a mother, longed for it, in fact. I could feel something in my chest tighten. Sometimes I would notice her looking at Mrs. Sato and I'd know that she felt something was missing. And though I tried to give her everything I was capable of…it would never be enough to replace what I had taken from her. And for a moment, I felt something akin to regret.

I went inside and wound up outside the girl's room. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see her laying on her side on her bed, hugging that little animal to her chest. She had fallen asleep, something she'd always been able to do easily, dry tear tracks marring her cheeks.

I reached out and rubbed my thumb against her cheek, and her brow furrowed in her sleep and I noticed the sweat building at her hairline. She whimpered, which quickly turned into a scream as she sat straight up in her bed. Her eyes opened and were immediately filled with tears.

Then she noticed me and flung herself into my arms, her little body shaking with sobs. I had no choice but to return the embrace. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles on her back.

"I had a bad dream," she shuddered, trying to even her breathing.

"What about?"

"A woman...and then this man he pushes her. He hurts her and she...falls down the stairs... He killed her Daddy."

I could barely make it out through the sobs, but I immediately saw what she'd seen. I'd been there when it happened in real life. Her dream was about me killing her mother... And at this realization I felt something terrible build in my gut.

"You don't have to worry about him," I told her, my voice thicker yet still calm. "He won't hurt you, I won't let him."

She looked up at me with big teary blue eyes, sniffing as her sobs subsided. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Korra smiled at this, snuggling her head against my neck like she did when she was a baby. I smiled, continuing to rub circles on her back and before long I could hear her steady breathing. Carefully so as not to wake her, I shifted her in my arms and laid her down on the bed, brushing her hair away from her face and giving her the stuffed animal. As I held the toy an idea came to mind and I grinned a little before getting up.

Later on that afternoon I looked inside the room, finding her on the ground reading a picture book. I smiled at this, petting the ball of white in my arms before placing her down on the floor, gently pushing her inside the room. The pup whined for a minute before going inside and scampering towards the girl. She went behind her, pulling at her shirt with her teeth and causing the brunette to turn around. When Korra saw the polar bear cub she smiled broadly and hugged the cub tightly, the tiny beast rapidly wagging its tail.

The eight year old lifted the pup up, looking at her with the crooked smile I had seen many times. "I think I'll name you...Naga," she informed the animal.

I held back a chuckle at this, shaking my head before quietly going back to my office. Those two were going to make quite the pair.

* * *

Korra's POV

Like every night, my dad came to say goodnight to me. It was the one time out of the day where my dad actually acted like…my dad. I looked forward to it every day. He'd sit me on his lap and read me a story he'd had Uncle Tarrlok go get for him. The stories helped chase the bad dreams away. Ever since Dad had started this, the bad dreams didn't come as often as before.

I felt my eyes close and before I knew it he was laying me down on my bed, and placing Naga, my actual polarbear dog he'd gotten me, next to me. I smiled at this, whispering goodnight as he left the room.

I woke later to Naga barking. I tried to cover my head with the pillow but I could still hear her. And then I felt her pulling at my shorts, trying to pull me off the bed. I huffed and threw the pillow at her, finally sitting up.

"What?" I grumbled. Then I saw why she was barking.

Smoke was filling the room and I could see fire outside the room. My eyes widened and I hopped off the bed, opening the door only to be met with more smoke and fire. I coughed, my eyes filling with tears because of the smoke. People were screaming outside. The fire was getting bigger and I was getting more scared. Then I had an idea. I was a Firebender. I could maybe stop the fire.

I took a deep breath, getting into the stance and started to move my arms around like I'd seen a Firebender do before when I was littler. At first it didn't seem to work but then the flames got smaller and smaller, almost nonexistent. I grinned, feeling proud of myself.

I started to speed up my movements. That's when everything went wrong. The flames suddenly grew twice as big as before and knocked me back. I squeaked and ran back into my room, huddling with Naga in the corner. I started to cry. She nuzzled her face against my neck.

"Amon!" I yelled, hoping he could rear me over the sound of the fire. "Amon!" When he still didn't come and the flames got bigger and engulfed the door I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was too scared. "Dad! Daddy!"

* * *

Amon's POV

After putting Korra to bed, my brother and I had our own routine. We would go to the nearby lake half a mile from the compound to relieve the stress our endeavors usually built up. We would Bend. I could feel my body relax as I moved through the stances, pushing and pulling the water around me. Practicing moves I almost forgot.

I noticed my brother staring at me as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed and brow furrowed in thought. I allowed the water to fall back into the lake and turned to face him, brow raised.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"You're such a hypocrite," he answered. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, my hands moving behind my back. "You take Bending away yet look at you; you're Bending water right now! Not to mention that's exactly how you take it away." He studied me a moment longer. "Sometimes I wonder if you just want to be the only Bender left."

"That's not it," I assured. "If that was the case, you and Korra would have lost your Bending long ago." He scoffed at this, turning away. "The purpose of my revolution is to level the playing field, not to become the supreme ruler."

"Is that the lie you tell your heir?" he questioned coldly.

My jaw clenched reflexively. "It was your idea to keep her!" I growled. He seemed to be forgetting this. "If it wasn't for you-"

"You'd have the blood of a child on your hands," he cut me off. "I don't regret my action. I may follow you in this mad venture, help you even, but saving that child's life makes up for it." He was calm. He was monotone. "But think about her, Noatak. Don't you see the future you are giving her?"

"I do. I'm securing it, same as you."

He opened his mouth to reply when we heard someone approaching. We turned to see Lieutenant running toward us, yelling something I couldn't quite catch. I quickly took my mask from Tarrlok and put it on, turning my attention to my second in command. He stumbled as he tried to catch his breath, leaning over as he placed his hands on his knees. I waited patiently.

"The camp…the camp…" he panted.

"What about it?"

"Benders," he finally breathed out. "They attacked the camp. Set everything on-"

"Fire!" I looked over to my brother who was staring into the distance. My eyes widened as I observed the smoke and flames that fanned upward into the sky. And just like that, I was off. My brother and the Nonbender followed right behind me and I stopped in front of the apartment complex, watching the chaos. The screaming, the fighting…

"Where's Korra?" I asked the Lieutenant over the cries of others.

"I…I don't know," he stuttered. "I haven't-"

"I didn't wait for him to finish. I bolted toward my private apartment, arriving in time to see in consumed entirely in flames. I started to make my way inside when Tarrlok grabbed me from behind, and tried to reason with me. I pushed him back but he kept a firm hold on me.

"You can't go in there!"

"She's still in there!"

My brother opened his mouth to retort when we both heard a small cry from inside. His hold loosened when we both recognized the scream.

"Daddy!"

I pushed him back once again and he let me. I bolted into the inferno engulfed building, raising my arms to protect myself. The smoke was thick and the mask didn't help any. I threw the mask off, maneuvering around the burning furniture toward Korra's room. When I finally reached my destination, I kicked down the door, seeing nothing but smoke. My stomach dropped and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. A million thoughts filtered through my head.

"Korra!"

Barking led me to the far end of the where Naga, the polarbear dog I'd gotten her, was next to the child, licking her face. She was unconscious. I went over to her and lifted her up in my arms, trying to shield her from the flames and smoke as best I could, ordering the white ball of fur to follow me.

I was doing fine till the floor underneath me gave way, and I dropped, Korra falling out of my arms and rolling a foot or two away from me.

I grunted as I tried lifting myself out of the hole. A loud crack made me look up as a giant piece of wood fell towards me. I managed to move aside and roll over onto my back, pressing my body to the floor. The tiny beast whined at me, licking my face, asking me to stand. I looked over to Korra, who still lay there unmoving, watching as the flames drew closer to her.

I gritted my teeth, pulling myself out from the hole and out from under the wood, feeling it scrap across my face as it did so.

I staggered a bit as I stood, picking up the girl and carefully but quickly heading toward the exit, Naga at my heels, thinking about what would have happened to her if I hadn't gone inside. The tiny brunette stirred and I looked down at her, seeing red marks from the fire on her arms and a couple licking at the base of her neck. I felt the sting of burns on my face but at the moment it didn't matter. Though with the air around us was still sweltering from the heat of the burning building now behind us, the temperature difference made it more apparent.

"Daddy," she muttered, seeming dazed and unfocused.

"Shh," I soothed, trying to wipe away the ash from her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "For what?"

"Calling you dad. I know I'm not supposed to but…" she faltered slightly. "I tried not to…but it was just…it just kept getting bigger…"

I fell to my knees, pulling her close as she started crying into my shoulder. I had almost lost her. The mere thought of it and the feeling it caused only confirmed what I had already began to suspect.

I cared for the girl more than I would ever admit. And one day it would be the death of me.

* * *

_**Be grateful to the great and powerful duo. We almost decided to end it on Korra's POV and let you all sit and wait for the next part. But we thought that would be too cruel. Entertaining but cruel. Anyway, I think this is the last of the tiny Korra chapters...at least I think. Might have to consult with maila a little bit. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make us smile.**_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Korra's POV

_I don't remember much after my dad saved me from the fire. I do remember the chaos…the screaming…the cries…and of course the blazing inferno. That damn fire, which no one seemed to be able to put out. _

_I remember Dad holding me close to him, trying to shield me from our surroundings but I saw it all. I saw Benders and Equalists slaying each other, blood spilling and soaking the ground. They fought for their lives, most of which were lost. I recall Uncle Tarrlok telling my dad to get me out of there, to leave until things calmed down. But I don't remember how long it was before we actually did. _

_Next thing I was aware of was waking up in a room, bandages wrapped around my forearms and where my shoulder connects to my neck. I could feel the burns, the sting of newly cleaned skin. I had whimpered. A hand had covered mine and I looked to see my dad sitting in a chair by my bed. I had smiled and tried to sit up, wanting to be closer to him. But he had shook his head, and gently pushed me back on the bed just as Naga hopped up and licked my face, causing me to giggle. _

_"How are you feeling?" Dad asked me. _

_I sighed, petting the white ball of fur's head. "I'm tired," I had admitted. "Where are we?"_

_He had been about to reply when Tarrlok walked in, another, tinier man following him. He was a skinny little thing; glasses perched on the end of his nose. He wore a blue uniform and he seemed to be trembling, appearing terrified to be there. _

_My dad stood, and the man came towards me, managing a smile before gently raising the bandages to see the burns. I figured the man was a doctor…and a Waterbender. _

_His smile widened just a little. "Looks like you're going to be just fine," he'd told me, patting my head. _

_I smiled, turning back to my dad. That's when I saw something on the left side of his face, something I hadn't seen there before. I watched as the man moved over to him and gestured to the bandage. My dad nodded his permission and the Bender cautiously lifted it to reveal a large and nasty burn that marred his jaw and the upper part of his neck. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to hold back a sob. Shaking my head, I whimpered, "It's my fault. It's all my fault." _

_"No," Uncle Tarrlok soothed, sitting down on the bed next to me and lifting me up into his arms. I whined, partially in pain but also because it was my fault Dad had gotten burned. He'd gone in the fire to save me. It was my fault. "Shh, Korra," he continued, rocking me while rubbing circles on back. _

_"I wish I hadn't been born a Bender," I whispered. "I made the fire get out of control. I'm the reason Daddy got burned…it's my fault my mother died." _

_"No." _

_It was my father's firm voice this time, which had made me jump in surprise. I looked up at him and he reached out to take me from my uncle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he returned the embrace with a fierceness. "None of this is your fault." _

_"I tried putting it out…" I continued, shame welling up in my chest at the fact that I'd failed to do so. "But it just got bigger and bigger…I'm sorry."_

_"Korra, relax," my uncle tried to sooth, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is okay. You and your dad are gonna be okay. You can't blame yourself for this." _

_Everything wasn't okay. I'd seen the battle. I'd seen the death count rise. Of course, at the time, I hadn't been aware of just how horrible it was. I was only six. _

_"I'm never gonna Bend again," I told them, looking at the scar on my dad's jaw, feeling the guilt wash over me. _

_And then I could see the flames…smell the smoke…hear those deafening cries of mercy all over again…_

My eyes opened, sweat lingering on my skin, clinging to my back and forehead and around my collar. I closed my eyes again and took deep breathes to calm my mind. A glance at the clock told me it was almost five in the morning. Another, more annoyed sigh. Always the same. I could never have just a normal dream, mine were always memories or nightmares. Usually it was either remembering the fire…or the one with the woman being murdered by the man. I never could see their faces.

Naga whined from her spot on the floor, lifting her head and placing it next to me, her big brown eyes asking a question.

I smiled a little, rubbing behind her ears. "It's okay, girl," I whispered. "Just a bad dream."

She made a noise, and I knew she knew better. I couldn't help but chuckle before sitting up in bed and putting on my shoes. I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that morning.

* * *

Amon's POV

It must've been a little past five in the morning when I came out to the quad and found Korra training, practicing her moves. It felt like only yesterday she was four years old, barely able to do anything on her own but still determined to prove us wrong. I remember her punching her fist in the air whenever she managed to beat an older opponent, or even the Sato girl. Then she'd run to me, and ask if I'd seen the fight. She always liked when I made it to her practice.

I sighed, shaking my head as she continued to beat the punching bag. Though her Academy test was today, something that would allow her to become an actual part of my revolution, I was well aware of the real reason behind her early morning workout.

Korra had always suffered from nightmares. They varied in form but the most common I'd noticed were the memories of the day Benders had attacked the camp or her mother. Those mornings she would be up bright and early. I'd tried to talk to her about them, but as she got older, she stopped telling me about them, letting on that she was fine. I'd given up on trying to comfort her. She was headstrong, independent and stubborn.

I connected my hands behind my back and cleared my throat, announcing my presence to the teen. She paused in her punching to look over her shoulder at me. "You're training earlier than usual," I noted.

"My exam's today," was her simple reply before she went back to beating the bag.

"Korra." She stopped her movements and finally stood up straight, something they'd been taught to do when in my presence. "You shouldn't be working yourself so hard. It'll wear you out. Today is a big day and I expect you to do well. No exceptions."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now go get some rest," I ordered.

The teen nodded and made her way back to her room, the polar bear dog following behind. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Tarrlok walking towards me. I sighed. I wondered what he was going to lecture me about today.

"It's amazing how determined she is to please you, isn't it?" he asked. "She'd rather be here training than let me treat her to breakfast. When I walked by here earlier she refused, said she only wanted to practice."

"She knows what her responsibilities are."

My brother's eyes narrowed. "At least I want to spend time with her," he retorted, his tone clipped and annoyed. "Do you ever stop and sit down with her, just to talk? She's almost always alone."

"I give her the time I can spare," I replied, managing to keep my own annoyance at bay. "She knows I have a revolution to run. Something you seem to miraculously forget."

"It's not that I forget," he admitted. "But sometimes it feels like you treat her just like another Equalist," he accused, actually pointing a finger at my chest. "You never ask what's going on with her, if she even has the nightmares, how her day went… Things a father asks his daughter." His tone softened a little at the end, trying get through to me.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Korra decided on her own to follow in my footsteps," I reminded him, my calm no longer forced. My brother's heart was in the right place, and I knew he had a point. But I was doing what I could without looking weak to my followers. "I've stepped back and let her develop into her own person, guiding her when necessary to become my successor if she so chooses."

Tarrlok heaved a heavy sigh. "She's graduating a year early from the Academy," he finally stated after a moment. "She thinks that's what you would've wanted."

"Yes," I replied. "And I'm very proud." I paused, looking my brother in the eye. "But that is something that will stay between us." He looked ready to object but I pressed on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make."

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the stage, knowing what was about to happen.

Ever since before I can remember, my father had trained me to one day be his successor, and at some point Amon's as well. But, of course, fate had other plans. The leader of the Equalists had a daughter, who he would name his heir, and thusly shattering my father's plans for me.

And then there was me.

I grew up around propaganda about how Benders subordinated Nonbenders and things to that affect, but as far as I could tell, this was very much a two way street. Sure, I'm not denying that I'd seen Benders brutally murder people, my mother being one of them. But most were just retaliating to this movement Amon claimed was for peace. So, at some point in my early teenage years, I'd become a spy for the Bender rebellion.

I informed them when and where raids were going to take place, and if the Equalists were close to finding one of their camps, the stronghold of which, Amon hadn't been able to find.

So, why do I stay with the people I'm purposefully sabotaging? Well, the answer to that question is about a foot shorter than myself, has tan skin and blue eyes. Korra and I had grown up together, doing everything that kids do like sharing secrets, causing mischief and being there for each other when times got hard. It was because of her, and the friendship we had, that I had decided to stay and keep up appearances. It would hurt her the most if I just up and left. Not to mention that this movement meant a lot to her. It would one day be hers after all.

I just hoped that when that day came, it would change for the better of Benders and Nonbenders alike.

We stepped forward and bowed before sliding into our stances. I smirked a little at the determination on Korra's face. She had trained her whole life for this, and although so had I, fighting wasn't something I was interested in.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself, waiting for the signal.

"Begin!"

Korra immediately sprung forward, barely giving me enough time to move out of the way. I raised my fists, my eyes narrowing. I may not like to fight, but that didn't mean I was going to make this easy for her. With that, I stepped forward and sent a kick towards her head, which she expertly dodged and went down low to sweep my legs out from under me. I fell to the floor before quickly rolling away, just narrowly missing the punch Korra had landed against the floor where my head had been just seconds before.

I managed to get back on my feet, punching her left side, successfully blocking the chi in her arm. Korra grunted before gritting her teeth, her left arm hanging loosely by her side as she raised her right to protect herself.

I launched forward, sending a roundhouse to her torso only to have her dodge and land a kick to my side, causing me to turn away from her. Before I could correct myself, I felt a series of punches to my back and I fell forward onto my knees and then to the floor. Korra turned me around and raised her fist.

"Enough!"

I sighed in relief at the instructor's timing. I knew Korra wouldn't hurt me, but sometimes she underestimated her own strength and could cause more harm than she meant to. She stood and held out her hand, smiling as she helped me up.

"You okay?" she asked, massaging her left arm, trying to get the feeling back.

"I'm fine," I told her and stepped back. We both bowed to each other and then turned to face the instructor.

"Stance," the instructor called.

Korra straightened her posture as we'd been taught and I did the same, standing shoulder to shoulder with her. I expected the instructor to come over but was surprised when it turned out to be Amon himself, looking the both of us over. I felt my best friend stiffen at this. The masked man may have been her father but she knew he had expectations and always tried her hardest to meet them.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he said. "You have both completed your training. And you, Korra, you have managed to graduate a year early and with the highest marks, something I've never seen done."

Underneath his calm monotone, I could hear the emotion he was trying to hold back, the pride. He was proud of Korra, and trying his hardest not to show it.

"But you both must remember your training will not end here," the revolutionist continued. "This is only the beginning. I expect great things…from the both of you." And somehow, I felt that was more directed towards my surrogate sister than me, which I had no problem with considering my more…espionage based activities.

"Yes, sir," we both answered in sync.

He stepped away from us and we were both given our medals. I'd been top of my age group but Korra had trained hard to jump ahead to my level and she had earned that medal. I was proud of both of us. I chanced a glance at my dad and shook my head when I saw him glaring at Korra, practically fuming at the fact she'd been allowed to pass. Of course, he wasn't satisfied that I passed as well…

Once we were saluted, we walked off the stage and I relaxed, looking back over my shoulder at Korra, noticing her posture was still rigid as she followed. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you stop being such a stiff," I teased, nudging her in the side. "The ceremony is over, lighten up."

"You know as well as I do that Amon looks for us to keep this stance," she answered, her eyes still straight ahead.

I had to admit, it was astounding how far she would go not to upset her father. When we were younger, she had been just like any other kid. But as the years passed, she gained a hard edge and stopped doing what the other kids our age would do. Of course, she always had a soft spot for me and I was grateful. But even that had its limits when it came to her father's rules.

"Korra, it's your birthday," I reminded her. "Your dad is bound to cut you some slack. Not to mention you just set a new record for the Academy."

"You heard what he said," she scolded. "This is just the beginning. So straighten your pose." I scowled but relented, doing as I was told. "At least till we're out of sight," she added in a whisper, a slight grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile at this. I always did win these arguments.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I watched from the window as Korra lounged in the hammock outside, fiddling with her necklace and talking to Asami, who sat on the adjacent bench, legs crossed. She looked every bit the heiress she was, right down to the aura she gave and the way she moved. The two women couldn't be any more different but they had proven themselves the thickest of thieves throughout the years, always looking out for one another.

It was hard to believe that Korra had turned seventeen today. I could still remember when she was just learning how to walk or would snuggle her head under my brother's chin. It seemed like it was just yesterday. The thought caused me to sigh. Noatak would never admit to me but from time to time I knew the guilt ate at him, at what he'd done in the South Pole that night. Especially when Korra would wake up to nightmares she hadn't realized were memories.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" I lamented to my brother as he moved to stand beside me. He didn't reply, just continued to stare out the window at the brunette. "She turned seventeen today," I continued, as if his silence meant nothing. "Normally girls her age are worried about a boy here or there but the subject doesn't seem to interest her in the slightest."

"Perhaps her focus lies elsewhere."

"Yes, serving you and making you proud." I felt like we'd had this conversation a million times. In fact, I think we'd had a similar conversation that same morning. But the issue infuriated me. My brother always tried to deny how deeply he cared for the girl he considered his own. But he knew. We both did.

My brother turned to look at me, truly studying me behind that mask. After a moment he released a sigh and shook his head, going over to sit down in his chair behind the desk. His eyes once again found his surrogate daughter.

"I didn't forget her birthday," he informed me, clasping his hands together below his chin.

"I know." And I did. My brother never forgot to celebrate this day. Korra was his, in a sense. And it showed, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "But sometimes you seem to forget that she is still in many respects a child. Sure, she's a teenager but she still yearns for the affection you gave her as a kid."

"Korra knows I care about her," he replied. "She's an exceptionally bright girl, and she knows I have to keep up appearances. The fact that she's my daughter shouldn't be allowed to cloud my judgment."

"But it does anyway." I walked over to the desk, pressing my palms down on the surface and stared the masked man in the eye.

Noatak finally huffed in annoyance. "Are you going to give me another psychology lesson, brother?" His tone was clipped as he stood, his calm demeanor shifting. I took a deep breath to keep myself from snapping. The revolutionist opened a desk drawer and removed a small black box from its confines. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, heading toward the door. "I have other things to do today."

* * *

Korra's POV

I rocked in the hammock, playing with my necklace with one hand while the other was behind my head, looking up at the sky. It was hard to believe that I had passed my test a year early and at the top of my class. I could remember when I was younger and I would lose or get knocked down, the look on my father's face, a bit of disappointment. He always pushed me to become better and better, and now I had proven to him that I had learned most, if not everything, he'd taught me.

However, I couldn't help but go over the match in my head, thinking about what I could have done better, how I could have seen Asami's Chi blocking and avoided it. I sighed at this, looking down at the medallion around my neck. It was the only gift I had of my mother and I couldn't help but wonder if she would have been proud of me today…if my father even was.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" my best friend asked, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, shaking my head to clear it, realizing I hadn't heard a single word of the conversation. "I'm sorry Asami," I apologized. "What were you saying?"

The Sato heiress sighed heavily, crossing her arms. "The better question is, what were you thinking about?"

I took a deep breath, looking away toward the small pond next to us. I smiled a small, bitter smile as I remembered the time when we were kids and I had accidently Waterbended. Hiroshi had been furious, and if it hadn't been for Asami…I don't even want to know what he would have done to me. He'd always hated me and, to some extent, the feeling was mutual.

"About the match," I finally replied.

"Oh, the one I let you win?" Asami teased. I turned to glare at her, not missing the smirk that graced her face.

"Very funny," I muttered, looking away to play with my necklace again.

She stood and came over to where I was, kneeling next to the hammock, her hand going over mine. I looked up at her and watched how she studied me. We had known each other our entire lives, and she knew me better than I did myself and vice versa.

"Have you been having the nightmares again?" she finally questioned softly, gently. I sighed heavily and nodded my head. "Which one was it this time?"

"The fire," I replied quietly.

I saw her wince and stand, crossing her arms over her chest almost in a way that seemed to help hold her together. The day Benders attacked the camp had not only scarred my dad, but also the Sato family. Asami's mom had been killed in that fire, and the topic was still sensitive despite the years. Not that I could blame her...

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I know."

"Korra," my best friend said, forcing my attention to her. She could hear the doubt in my voice, I didn't exactly try my best to hide it. "It wasn't your fault." She said it firmer this time, her emerald eyes never wavering from mine.

Before I could form a response, I saw my dad walking over to us, hands behind his back. I quickly shot up from the hammock, straightening myself. Asami did the same and my father gave us a nod, asking us to relax our pose.

"I'll see you later," Asami whispered to me, giving my father a respectful nod before leaving us alone.

I nodded my head back before returning my gaze to my dad, wondering what he was doing here. He eyed me before removing the mask and setting it on the bench. I couldn't help but internally flinch when I saw the burn on the left side of his face, the guilt gnawing at me.

"You did well today," he began. "You graduated early and were top of your class. But I would like for you to work on your defense. Ms. Sato could have inflicted damage if she wanted to while your Chi was blocked."

"I'll get right on it, sir," I answered, bowing my head, mentally berating myself once again for the mistake.

He smiled a little. "Enough with the formalities for today, Korra," my dad replied. "It is, after all, your birthday."

My lips twitched into a smile and I looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face. He handed me a box and I took it, opening it to find a skillfully woven armband inside. I recognized the pattern and felt my smile widen.

"It's from the Southern Tribe," I concluded, looking up at him. My dad had told me that my mother had me in the South Pole, and though I hadn't been there since, I felt somewhat connected to the place.

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Of course," I replied. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense and I quickly backed away, remembering myself. "Sorry, Amon, sir," I stammered.

My dad didn't say anything before he simply stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I returned the embrace; hugging him tightly. Too soon he pulled away and I smiled up at him. I had missed times like these. He reached out for his mask and turned to leave but stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm a revolutionist, Korra," my dad reminded me. "But I am also a father," he added.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarrlok's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Korra make her grand entrance up on Naga. She'd been away for a few days to go and convince a group of rebel Benders to either surrender or suffer the consequences. My brother had talked to her the day of her departure and I could tell he was worried about her, of what could possibly happen to her. He'd even asked Lieutenant to accompany her to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

I could see the happiness on her face at having come back and fulfilled her orders. When she spotted me, she hopped off the beast and gave me a hug. I returned the gesture and smiled, asking the group the teen had commanded to retire to their homes and rest up. I also asked Lieutenant to file a report on the events that had taken place.

I lead Korra back to her room, asking how the mission had gone and she gladly told me everything, down to the last detail. I could see the excitement in her eyes. And rightly so. She had trained her entire life for something like this.

"Where's Amon?" she asked when she was done. "And Asami?"

I sighed. "A war broke out in a village not far from here," I explained. "The casualties of Nonbenders were so high that it demanded his presence. As for the Sato girl, I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed and I couldn't blame her. She had expected her father to be here when she came back, wanting to congratulate her, even if it wasn't in front of everyone. "When will Amon be back?" she asked after a moment.

I smiled a little. "Your father should be back later on today," I replied, noticing her lips twitched into a smile as she looked up at me. "You know, you can call him dad when it's just the two of us," I reminded her.

Slowly, she nodded. It was almost habit, calling him sir or Amon. "I wanted Dad to be here when I got back," Korra admitted, sitting down on her bed. "I wanted to tell him about it."

"I'm sure he'll ask you for a full report when he returns," I answered, patting her leg as I sat down next to her. "He'll first want to make sure you're all right though," I added.

"I'm fine," the brunette replied. "We didn't really need to use force. I kind of told them what would happen if they didn't just drop it. As a reward, I promised them there would be no punishment as long as they didn't try it again."

I nodded. "A wise decision. Not everything is solved with violence, after all."

She nodded, trying to smother her yawn. I realized she must've been tired after her expedition. "You should get some sleep," I suggested, standing and making my way toward the door. "I'll wake you when your father arrives."

"Yeah," she agreed tiredly, laying down on her bed and fluffing her pillow. "Okay."

Before I was even out the door I heard her light snoring and I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement. I walked into my brother's office, deciding to get some of his paperwork out of the way. And before I knew it, night had fallen and not long after my brother walked in, looking somewhat exhausted.

"How did it go?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"I had to exterminate the camp." My jaw clenched and I shook my head. "It was necessary to ensure our safety," he defended, noticing my disapproval.

I decided a change of subject was in order. "Korra arrived a few hours ago," I informed him. Noatak immediately turned on his heel. I'd caught his attention.

"How is she?"

"She's in her room, asleep," I informed him offhandedly. "She wanted you to be here when she returned but I had to inform her that you were gone."

Noatak nodded and made his way out of the office and toward his daughter's room. I followed, watching as he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Carefully, as not to wake her, he removed her boots and covered her up, taking out her hair clippings as well. He took a seat on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was an almost tender moment.

After a moment he stood and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. I smirked and he noticed, his expression annoyed. "What is it now, Tarrlok?" my brother questioned as we went back to his office.

"I'm just wondering why you even bother to hide the fact that you care about her," I said. "One of these days she's going to think you don't care at all."

"Here we go again. I've already told you, I have to keep up appearances. She understands something you apparently cannot grasp."

"Noatak," I began. "Your time with Korra is limited. Spirits forbid something happen to you or her." He actually growled at this, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. He'd personally butcher anyone who laid a finger on his daughter, which was a fact. "The world is full of danger." I smiled slightly, trying to show that I was only thinking of what's best. "I don't want you to regret not saying or doing the things you should have."

Noatak crossed his arms behind his back, his expression pensive as he looked toward the desk. "It's not as easy for me as you think," he answered. "But it is necessary." I sighed. "Its been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Amon's POV

I got up early the next morning and went to Korra's room and knocked on the door. When I didn't get a response I quietly opened the door to find her still asleep on her bed, still in her Equalist uniform. I asked Lieutenant to inform me when she woke up. Tarrlok came in later that morning and handed me a new set of reports before the Nonbender informed me the teen was up in the quad.

I nodded toward my second in command. "I will be conducting an exercise and I want to be left alone with only Tarrlok and Korra," I informed him. "No one is to interrupt unless it's of the upmost importance. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant replied before leaving the room.

"What do you have in mind?" my brother asked once we were alone.

"You said Korra wanted me to be here when she arrived yesterday," I started, taking off my mask and jacket, leaving me in a black t-shirt. "This is my way of making it up to her."

My brother gave me a smile and followed me out to the quad where we found Korra training, working on her stance. I cleared my throat and her posture immediately straightened before I nodded at her to relax. I basically strolled over to her, hands behind my back.

"It's been a long time since you and I sparred," I began conversationally. "I think it's time to see if you've improved."

Korra smiled a little at this before her serious demeanor returned and she readied herself. I chuckled before I got into my own stance. We circled each other and I could tell she was waiting for me to make the first move. But of course so was I.

After a few moments she launched forward and I stepped aside, ready to hit her but she quickly turned, blocking the move and once again facing me. I had to admit, when she was younger her impulsiveness was something that always got the best of her but now I saw how she had learned to control it and use it to her advantage. It was impressive, if I did say so myself.

"Very good, Korra," I said. "You've learned to manipulate your impulsiveness."

She didn't answer, instead gave a sharp nod before attacking again. I stepped back, blocking her attacks before punching forward, watching as she expertly did the same, avoiding getting hit. I knew she could take a punch, but even I wouldn't hit her purposely. I always found a way to show when she was open for an attack.

After a few minutes of this, Tarrlok cleared his throat and I stole a quick glance toward him, noticing he held two blades in each hand. "It's been a while since you both sparred with weapons," he stated with a smirk. "Let's see if you remember how."

With that he threw us the swords and I caught my pair, adjusting my handle on them before returning my attention to the teen. The battle was back on. I knew Korra wasn't a fan of using weapons, she preferred to rely on her physical strength to take down her opponents but if her Chi was ever blocked or she was injured, weapons such as these would be the only thing that would keep her alive.

"Use any higher ground," I said when I'd managed to back her into a corner.

She swung the blade at me and I ducked just in time, watching as she took my advice and hopped onto the bench. I thrust one of my swords towards her legs but she jumped up and landed on the blade, once again trying to take swing at me with hers. I grabbed her wrist and hit her arm, causing her to release the sword which I caught as she recovered from my attack.

We both went head to head , pushing both blades into each other, the sound of metal against metal echoing throughout the quad. It was a test of strength and will. I'd give her credit, her strength had increased dramatically over the years and I could see the fire burning in her eyes. I had to wonder just how strong she'd be if she tried to Bend all four of the elements.

I pushed her back and took another swing which she ducked. As she did that I swung my leg out and swept her feet out from under her, knocking her onto her back and she landed with a grunt and a thud.

Korra shook her head and I pointed the blade at her throat. She didn't even flinch, staring me straight in the eye. I gave a half smirk before I put the blade aside and helped her up and she immediately stood straight.

"Always be prepared for the unexpected," I said.

"Yes, sir."

"You've gotten a lot stronger since we last sparred," I added.

"I've been practicing everything you've taught me, sir."

"Hmmm," I hummed. "Well then, it appears I have nothing left to teach you." Korra's head snapped up and her eyes met mine once again. She was surprised but she smiled nonetheless.

"Well done, Korra," my brother congratulated. "I think you gave your father a real run for his money."

I made a noise at this and the teen laughed, going over and giving her uncle a quick hug before heading back toward her room. I watched as she left and sighed, shaking my head before taking a seat on the bench.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Tarrlok noted, sitting down beside me.

"She lacks some restraint," I answered. But even I had to admit that she was a prodigy. "I don't think she knows how to measure her own strength."

"True," he agreed. "But she's strong enough to take care of herself, and very smart."

"That better be the case," I answered, standing. "Because I have a mission for her that's going to require her to utilize every skill I've taught her."

My brother's eyes widened slightly. "It better not be-"

"She's ready," I said, cutting him off. "I know she is."

* * *

Asami's POV

Over the past five years, I had dedicated myself to being a spy for the Bender side of this war. I couldn't stand and watch my father and Amon butcher anymore innocents who were just fighting for the rights we claim they took from us. It's possible that this revolution could have been justified in the beginning, but it had quickly turned into a dictatorship that would cause a massive genocide if left to its own devices, similar to what happened in Avatar Aang's time.

I couldn't just sit idly by and watch this happen, that was a fact, so I'd started giving information to the Bender camps, warning them of major attacks and raids so they could intercept and informing them of when Amon was close to one of their camps. It was the least I could do.

I sighed heavily as I continued to polish my motor bike. My dad had refused to get me one, saying it was too dangerous. Go figure, right? But with my engineering skills and Korra's help I'd managed to build my own and keep it hidden within the camp. The only people who knew were my surrogate sister and two of the Benders from the main camp, Mako and Iroh.

I had to meet with them earlier to tell them about a plan for one of the Equalists, most likely Lieutenant, to go undercover in a Bender camp a few miles from them and infiltrate it and gather enough information to plan an attack. They'd been a little upset that I hadn't warned them about the rebel group not far from us but I couldn't do it. Korra had been leading that mission, and I was aware that Benders could go to just as dangerous extremes as Equalists at times. I couldn't risk her life.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to find Korra leaning back against the wall, wearing a white t-shirt, black military pants and combat boots, her arms crossed in front of her chest. I smiled at her but when she didn't return the gesture a small groan escaped me. I had completely forgotten.

"I come back yesterday, expecting to see my best friend and my dad waiting for me, but instead I find my uncle," she began. "Not that I mind it being him, I had just expected you to be there."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, wiping my hand on the rag I kept in my pocket. "I just got caught up with-"

"With what, exactly?" Korra snapped. "You knew how important this was to me." She wasn't really mad at me, I could tell that much. She had just been so excited about her first actual mission and she had wanted to tell me all about it when she got back, as well as her dad.

"I know. And I've already apologized. I just," I paused. "I got caught up with a guy." Technically not a lie.

The brunette tilted her head at this, a slight smirk sliding onto her face. "A guy?" she repeated.

"Yeah. An Equalist guy." Complete lie.

Korra had a full blown grin as she took a seat next to the bike. "So you're not into Firebenders anymore?" she questioned. "Cause we both know your dad would kill you before he'd see you with one of them."

I sighed at the word 'them'. Korra was them. Korra was a Bender. But she never accepted it. In her mind, she was an Equalist, she was Amon's daughter. This was her world. And she hated that Bending was something she could do.

I shook my head. "So how was it?" I asked, changing the subject, getting the spotlight off of me.

Korra leaned back on her hands. "It was actually a little…intense," she admitted, her brow furrowed as she remembered. "I mean, they looked like they were out for blood. But I was able to calm them down. They won't be causing us any problems any time soon."

"Did your dad tell you anything?"

She smiled at this. "He told me he had nothing left to teach me," she said with a shrug. "He sparred with me this morning. I think it was to make up for not being there yesterday." She said it like it wasn't a big deal but I could see how much it meant to her.

I hummed in response before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there to welcome you back," I told her sincerely. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm going on a mission tomorrow." I internally sighed. I'd been dreading the missions. I'd have to keep up appearances in front of a group I was secretly damaging from the inside. Sometimes it was a pain doing what I did.

"Really? Congrats!" the blue eyed girl answered with a smile. "What does your dad think about it?"

I frowned at the question. "Dad's been really busy lately. We haven't talked much." I hadn't really seen him since the exam and even then we hadn't actually talked.

"Oh." Korra's expression softened in understanding, as she moved to sit next to me.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, which I broke. "Arent you tired?"

"A little," she admitted, laying down on her back, one arm moving behind her head and the other just laying across her stomach. "But I'll be fine. Dad says I'm going to go on another mission soon. He says it's big."

"Really?"

"Yeah," my best friend replied before looking over at me, excitement in her cyan eyes and a confident smile on her face. "And I can't wait."

* * *

Korra's POV

My dad had called me in to discuss the details of the mission I was going leave for tomorrow. I had to admit I was really excited about this, though my uncle didn't seem to share my enthusiasm. I had tried to talk to him about it, ask what was so bad about this mission in particular, but he wouldn't say, he wouldn't tell me anything about it. I hated being kept in the dark, but that was the family business, that's just how it was.

After our little sparring session, my dad had visited me in my room and even stayed till I fell asleep. It reminded me of when I was little and had a nightmare. It was those moments where I felt like he was just my dad, that there was no revolution to deal with.

I was just entering the hallway that lead to my dad's office when I was pushed against the wall and held there. I growled and turned to see who in their right mind would pull such a stupid move. I should've known it would be Hiroshi Sato. The industrialist and I had never been on good terms according to Tarrlok and my own memory. I remember being afraid of the man when I was a child, of what he could do to me. Now, though I was still wary of him, it was mostly anger. I didn't know what the hell his problem was.

"Where do you think you're going, Bender?" he asked, his tone taunting and condescending. His hands were fisted in the collar of my shirt, keeping me somewhat in place. I could've easily got out of this position and have him whimpering in pain…but then he'd have the reaction he wanted. And I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Swallowing my distaste, I replied in the most civil tone I could manage. "Amon wanted to speak with me. And this little…chat is making me late."

He smirked before he slammed me back against the wall again, his eyes boring into mine behind the specs. I could see the disgust, the pure unadulterated hatred for me in his eyes. "That's right. You're Amon's little heir." His jaw flexed and his eyes narrowed, as if the idea itself was vile. "You ruined everything for me, for Asami. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be standing here."

My own hands clenched into fists. "Mr. Sato," I managed to grind out, though admittedly with less civility. "Let me go."

The industrialist roughly released me, straightening himself while he was at it. "You aren't one of us," he said, his voice once again had a taunting edge behind it. "It'd be best if you didn't forget that." And with that, he walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Amon's POV

I was in my office, making sure I had covered every variable for the mission I would be sending Korra on. It was a dangerous mission, one which neither Lieutenant nor Tarrlok would be able to accompany her. She would be on her own, alone. This was the reason I was so obsessed with going over every detail and making sure all the proper precautions had been taken.

I had studied every point of entry to the small town like camp, making sure to have Equalists at every exit and entrance. I couldn't afford to be sloppy and miss an important detail. It was Korra who would pay the price if I did.

A knock sounded against the wood of the door and I gave my permission to enter. I looked up to see Korra standing in the doorway, waiting. I gestured her forward and told her to shut the door behind her. She did as she was told, her posture straight and her arms hanging by her side. I had called her here for a reason.

"You can relax," I informed her. She nodded and sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk in front of me, her hands in her lap. "Korra, I called you here so we could discuss your upcoming mission."

"The one I'm going on tomorrow."

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head. "You will have no backup during this mission, no one will be there to supervise you. It is very important that you do nothing to make the Benders there think you're a threat, or that you don't belong there." The teen nodded her head. "With that said, you will be wearing Water Tribe clothes. If anyone is to ask, you are from the Southern Tribe. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she answered with another nod. "What is my objective once I'm on the inside?"

"The main Bender camp is planning a rebellion. I've never been able to find this particular camp." I had searched every inch of the four nations, turned over every rock. And yet, all my energy and resources had turned up nothing. It was beyond frustrating and infuriating. "Discover their hideout by any means necessary. They are planning to move out, you need to make sure you are moving with them, gain their trust and they will tell what we need to know."

"What happens after?" she questioned.

"The leaders will be interrogated. The rest…" I shook my head. "The rest you don't need to know."

Korra nodded in understanding, her mouth set in a thin grim line. She knew. She knew exactly what was going to happen. We were going to exterminate them. But even though she knew the truth, I couldn't help but want to protect her from it. It wasn't something she needed to see or any other child for that matter. And that's why I never allowed children to witness an execution.

"I believe that'll be all for now, Korra," I said after a moment. She stood and turned to leave but I said her name, causing her to stop. "Don't do anything that will get you killed. And come back." That was the advice I hoped she took to heart. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

She gave one last firm nod before leaving the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra's POV

It was finally the day.

I got up earlier than usual, practiced for a bit, then showered and changed into the clothes I'd be wearing for the mission. If I was being honest, I was a little nervous about not being able to come home for an indefinite amount of time. I'd already be gone by the time Asami returned from her own mission so I wouldn't get to see her.

A sigh escaped me as I sat down on the edge of my bed, thinking about what I was about to do. It was important that I found out where the main Bender camp was, and if I screwed up…

"You're up early." My uncle's voice snapped me back to reality as he came inside my room. I nodded at him and he took a seat next to me, his hand landing on my shoulder. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Just a little," I answered.

It almost surprised me how honest I was with him. But then again, he'd always been the one to take care of me when my dad couldn't. He was practically my second father, always hearing my side of things and encouraging me when I need it. I'd always be grateful to him for that.

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should go out back," he said. I frowned, knowing exactly why he had suggested it. "You need to brush up on it. And it's always relaxing to Waterbend, it helps relieve the stress."

I sighed deeply and reluctantly nodded my head, following my uncle out to the lake behind the compound. I remembered the first time he'd brought me here just a few months before the Firebenders torched our camp. I was still young and liked experimenting with my Bending, which Tarrlok had encouraged as long as no one saw. He'd been the one to teach me how to Waterbend and it was the only element I would willingly Bend after the fire.

We got there and I readied myself, slowing my breathing and relaxing my body just as he'd taught me. I raised my hands and willed the water to rise with them. My eyes shut and I allowed the water to flow around me, letting the gentle push and pull, give and take of the movements calm my mind. As much as I hated being a Bender, even I couldn't help but admit the soothing effect Waterbending could bring, a stark contrast to the destructive abilities of fire.

After a moment of this, I let the strip of liquid join back with its source, feeling refreshed and ready for whatever awaited me. Tarrlok smiled at me as we walked over to the quad where Naga was already waiting for me, saddled and ready to go, my dad standing beside her. I hopped up on the beast, and my dad handed me the reigns.

"Make sure you acquire the information we need," he told me.

I nodded my head resolutely. "Will do, sir," I answered as I urged Naga forward.

My uncle waved goodbye and I returned the gesture just as the gates opened for me and closed once I was on the other side. This was it. There was no turning back now. I had a mission to complete. No matter the cost.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was tired, and I was glad to be back after 'successfully' completing my mission. I released a breath as I walked around, wondering where my sister had been sent and when she'd be coming back. She'd told me she'd be going on a mission soon but the details had been scarce.

I walked into the courtyard and found her uncle sitting down on one of the benches, staring down at a file in his hand. He noticed me and waved me over, gesturing for me to sit. I managed a smile at him as I took a seat on an adjacent bench, taking the opportunity to ask about my surrogate sister's whereabouts.

"How'd it go?" he asked me, referring to my mission. I'd always liked Korra's uncle. He was a very level headed man, always asking Korra and I how we were doing. I really had no personal qualms with him, considering that I'd noticed he wasn't as fond of this revolution as his brother.

I inhaled deeply. "I don't think that camp will be a threat to us, for now at least." Technically, this was not a lie. They would be a lot more careful about their activities from now on. "Where's Korra?"

I saw something in his expression that was worrisome. "She went on a very important mission," he replied, as one of his hands went to massage his forehead. "Amon sent her to find the main rebellion camp."

I felt my heart stop. "Oh, really?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain casual, though I suddenly felt sick. This couldn't be happening. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Tarrlok simply nodded his head. I quickly excused myself, noticing the man's curious look before I practically sprinted toward where I hid my bike. After I'd talked to Korra a couple days ago I'd went to meet up with Iroh. I'd told him that one of the Equalists would be trying to find their location by trying to blend in with the Bending society. His response had been almost immediate.

The Equalist was to be killed upon discovery.

They were going to kill Korra.

I swung one leg over the seat of the bike before I started it up and revved the engine, making sure the passage was clear before I shot out of there like a bullet.

I needed to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. And she wouldn't, if I had a say in it.

* * *

Korra's POV

It took me a couple hours after my initial departure before I came across the little Bender town. It almost seemed to be built into the mountain itself, easily defendable if need be. Upon reaching the gate I was put through the tedious task of a security check, they'd wanted to see if I was carrying any Equalist weapons. I wasn't stupid. I'd known better than to bring anything that would out me as their enemy, and I'd realized they'd be weary of newcomers.

After that small delay, I was allowed inside the town, which was actually quite busy. Some of the people carried crates from one house to the next, some even openly carried weapons. I filed what kinds away in my head, noticing that they were probably mostly contraband from any of my brother or sisters that'd been caught trespassing.

After a moment, I finally came across something useful. There was a man standing next to a small fountain, most likely in his late twenties dressed in official military garb, ordering the rebels about. He seemed to me like the man in charge, which made him the man I needed to talk to. I needed to take part of the rebellion as soon as possible; I needed to get associated with these people, get the information I needed and then get out.

I started towards the uniformed officer when two men stepped in my way. "Did you lose something, kid?" the older of the two asked. He was old in years, white hair tied back in a ponytail, his skin drooping from his face due to the wrinkles. He didn't look like much, but even I knew appearances could be deceiving.

"I want to talk to fancy boy over there," I replied evenly. "I was wondering if he could help me band up against the Equalists." The lie came out with ease; I'd rehearsed it a hundred times over in my head.

His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down suspiciously. "You haven't even been here five minutes, and you're telling me that you already want to be recruited?" he questioned, his arms crossing over his chest. He didn't trust me, not that I could blame him. I was a stranger on enemy turf.

I simply nodded my head. "I came all the way from the Southern Tribe," I answered. "Long trip. I'd prefer not to waste time."

During all this, his companion hadn't said a word. He was younger than the old guy, maybe only a couple years older than myself. He was tall and lean, with black spiky hair, sharp features, a red scarf tied around his neck. He was just staring at me, his amber eyes studying me. If this had been any other situation he'd have been eating dirt for staring at me…but it wasn't. So I stayed cool.

"Can you prove you're a Bender?" the old man asked, causing me to hesitate. This was the part I hadn't been looking forward to. Luckily I didn't mind Bending water as much. "Well then, go on. Impress us."

My eyes looked back over to the fountain and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and concentrating on the water as I had done earlier. When I opened my eyes again, a large portion of the fountain's water had risen high into the air and I noticed that both the men next to me looked surprised. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the military man had taken notice as well.

The smirk that had appeared on my face quickly disappeared when a large, thunderous explosion shook the mountain and I allowed the water to drop. I turned my head only to see an entire squadron of Equalists invading the camp. My jaw clenched. No. No! What were they doing? This wasn't part of the plan! What were these idiots thinking?

I immediately hopped on Naga and tried to make my way over to them when a small device landed in my path. It only took me a second to recognize what it was and another to try and have Naga back peddle. The grenade exploded and I felt myself being thrown off my companion and into a pile of crates. Everything slowed as the sirens continued to blare and everything around me started to slow.

I tried to stand, my vision blurred only slightly, but still managing to get to my feet. I could make out the form of Benders and Equalists slaughtering each other, fire earth and water against physical and electric abilities. They were fighting for their lives…and it all seemed too familiar to me. I tried to put one foot in front of the other but stumbled and fell back onto my knees.

Over the explosions I called for Naga and heard her bark. Another loud explosion tossed me back again and I felt myself being dragged into oblivion.

* * *

Mako's POV

The attack had come out of nowhere. One moment Toza and I were talking to the Water Tribe girl and the next all hell had broken loose. We'd split up and the Earthbender had made a fort to protect us from the onslaught. I turned only to lose sight of the girl, though I quickly pushed the thought out of my head as I my attention went back to the problem at hand.

A masked figure landed next to me, their electric glove sparking. I moved to the side and punched his face, knocking him back before landing a spin kick to his temple and knocking him out. Two more explosions came and I ducked, trying to shield myself from the debris. I was about to go over and help another group of Firebenders when I familiar figure caught my attention in the midst of the chaos. What was the Sato heiress doing here?

She was looking around frantically, obviously looking for something when her eyes lit up and she took off in one direction. She then stopped and knelt down next to something and I hustled over to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

I crouched as another explosion rang through the air, still managing to run and push through the crowd. She leaned down and pressed her ear against a very familiar Water Tribe girl's chest. I moved to get closer but the large polar bear dog that had been with the girl blocked my path, her muzzle set in a snarl as she snapped and growled at me. The message was clear: stay away.

"Naga!" the heiress yelled. "Let him through, he's a friend." The beast made a noise, still growling low in its throat before it trotted over to its owner, licking her face affectionately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, having to yell over the destruction to be heard.

"I need to get her out of here!" She looked down at the dark skinned girl and tightly clasped her hand as she wiped the blood away from the cut on the brunette's temple. "Can you help me?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, Mako!"

I blinked at this, having never heard Asami snap at me before. Whoever this girl was, she was important to the heiress. I mean, she was risking a lot just being here, her cover could've easily been blown.

I sighed and picked up the girl's upper half while Asami grabbed her legs. I had to admit, for someone her size, she sure did weigh a ton.

"How we gonna get her out?"

The Nonbender looked around before nodding her head towards the big ball of white. I sighed irritably before setting the girl down again. We needed to be smart about this before a bomb managed to kill us.

"I'll get her on the mutt, but you're gonna have to tell it to lie down or something," I told her, picking the brunette up in my arms carefully. Asami nodded at this and got the monster to lie on its belly. When it saw me approaching she growled, bearing her teeth. _The feelings mutual_, I thought as I laid the girl on the saddle. The heiress was immediately by her side, making sure she was strapped on.

"I need to get her out of here," she repeated. This woman seriously had a one track mind.

"What is she to you?" I questioned.

"This not the time nor the place, Mako. I'll explain later but can we please get her to safety?"

I nodded my head and sighed. "You see that group over there?" I pointed over to a group of Benders a few feet from us. "They'll take you back to the camp. I'm telling you though, Bei Fong is not going to be happy."

"You let me handle Bei Fong," she replied before grabbing the beast by the reigns and leading to the aforementioned group I'd pointed out.

I watched as they left, shaking my head before my attention was drawn back to the battle at hand. But now I was curious. Just who was that girl?

* * *

Asami's POV

I kept guard while Korra was unconscious in one of our huts, making sure everything was alright. It was worrisome to see her this still. Two days had passed since the unexpected Equalist attack on the Bender town and somewhere in all that confusion Korra had hit her head. I'd managed to convince Mako to get her out of there and back to camp and she hadn't woken up since.

I carefully changed the bandage above her brow, noticing the laceration there was healing up rather nicely. I tapped the back of Korra's hand twice, an old trick to check how aware she was, hoping she might wake up. I sighed when she didn't even stir.

"Still hasn't woken up." It wasn't a question but I shook my head anyway.

"Not yet."

Mako looked Korra over, the question clear as day on her face. "What is she to you?" he finally asked, his gaze landing on me once more. "Why were you so adamant about saving her?"

"We've known each other our entire lives," I told him. "She never made me feel inferior about being a Nonbender and I've never treated her differently either. She's family to me." I meant every word.

He hummed thoughtfully, seeming to accept the answer. "Well, let me know when she does wake." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Lin wants to talk to her, ask a few questions."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Of course she did. Mako left the room and I gave Korra's hand a squeeze. _Come on, Korra_, I thought. _Wake up._

A few minutes later, Korra started to stir, a low groan escaping her lips. She pried her eyes open, her gaze unfocused as she tried to look around the room. I took a minute before she actually gained any coherency and her cyan gaze locked on me. "'Sami…?"

"Hey, Korra." I was relieved to finally see her awake but I knew the peace would be short lived.

She lethargically sat up, a hand going to her head where the cut was. "I feel like I got hit by a Satomobile."

I couldn't help but smile. "You hit your head pretty hard," I informed her. "You've been out for a couple of days."

Korra's body immediately tensed and her eyes found mine again. I could see the panic rising. "What happened? Why did those idiots attack the Benders? Who'd all we lose? Where's…" She paused, her eyes scanning the four walls that surrounded us and then the cot she was sitting on. She blinked. "Where are we?"

I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the conversation that was about to take place. I'd been dreading it while Korra was out of commission. "We're in one of the Bender camps, the main one, and one of the leaders is wanting to question you…" I answered quietly.

I saw her jaw clench and unclench as she mulled over the information, trying to remember the events that lead up to her blackout. She suddenly smashed the side of her fist against the wall, a frustrated growl coming from low in her throat. "I can't believe I let this happen!" she hissed vehemently. "I've been trained better than that!"

I went to reply but her brow furrowed in a way that let me know she was connecting pieces of information together and then she looked back over at me. "Wait…Why are you here?" She managed to move into more of a crouch, her legs under her and her head tilted questioningly. "You weren't supposed to be there, and I know you wouldn't have been with the Equalists that ambushed the town. So how in the hell did you end up here?"

I'd known she'd figure it out. She wasn't an idiot. She was one of the smartest people I'd ever met, a prodigy. Sometimes though, I almost wish she wasn't.

I couldn't meet her gaze, preferring to look down at my hands, finding them more interesting than what was about to happen. The silence that followed was the most agonizing I'd ever endured, and I hated it.

"So," she slowly, emotionlessly began. "You're a traitor now."

I internally winced, swallowing thickly. "Korra, it's not like that." I looked back up, trying to convey my sincerity, that it was nothing personal as Korra would translate it to be.

"Then by all means, explain it to me." There was anger…and then was betrayal. It was a combination that I'd never wanted to hear from her.

"We've stood by and watched, even helped the Equalists, while they tore down homes and killed innocent people. You can't deny that." All the lives that had been lost on both sides. "And I couldn't take it anymore. I can't help murder people who have done nothing but stand up for what's right." I didn't know how Korra had managed to turn a blind eye to it all, but I was determined to fix things. "The way Amon treats Benders… It's no better than the way he claims they treated Nonbenders."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. I had barely missed insulting Amon and I knew Korra had caught my almost slip. Her fist tightened against her leg as her other hand came up to grab my forearm roughly. "How can you stand to be next to people like them?" she hissed.

"Them?" I shook my head, my emerald gaze not wavering from hers. "Korra, you are them. It's no different than if I were hanging out with you."

I saw her expression soften and she released my arm, her anger fading away to something else entirely. She hated being reminded of what she was. She hated being reminded that she was a Bender…and not just any Bender.

"I…I'm not like them," she finally replied, seeming to have lost her fire.

"Yes, you are," I countered softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "And that's not a bad thing." I paused. "I don't know how long we're going to be here. We can't just leave. But maybe…maybe you could see what I see in Benders. You can maybe see that not all Benders are bad people." I wanted more than anything for her to see this, then maybe the self loathing she had would go away.

"They killed my mom," she said, looking up at me. She was trying to keep the anger alive; she wanted to be angry at me. It was much easier than feeling the sting of betrayal.

"A Bender killed my mom too," I gently reminded her. "But I don't hate them. I don't hate you." I gave a small smile. "I could never."

It was quiet for a moment. And her eyes studied me as she sat back down. "You know what he'll do to you if he finds out." Her voice was tired, but there were still some betrayal and concern in there intermingling.

"And how would he find out?" I challenged. It was a challenge and it was a plea. Korra was a fiercely loyal human being. And she did everything she could to make her father proud. But her and I were as close to sisters as one could get. We'd grown up together, confided in one another, kept each other's secrets. It was a plea for her to keep this secret. And it was a challenge of our bond as such.

"I…" She looked down at the ground, swallowing passed the lump in her throat before looking back up at me. I could see the inner war waging in her eyes, her loyalties and everything she'd been taught contradicting the other. After an eternity, she sighed, sounding drained and defeated. "I wont tell him," she said with a weak smile.

I reciprocated the gesture gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Lin's POV

I watched the dark skinned girl curiously as she sat across from me in the chair. One of her hands was pressed against her head and it didn't take a genius to figure out she had a headache due to the hit to the head she took. Not that that was of any consequence to me. She was an intruder and if it had not been for the Sato girl, who had proven loyal to us for the last five years, I wouldn't have allowed her into our safe haven. The heiress was currently standing by the exit, her arms crossed as she watched the brunette.

I took a deep breath. "Ms. Sato tells me your name is Korra. Is this correct?" I received no reply from the teen; she didn't even acknowledge that I was even there. I huffed in annoyance, leaning over the table in front of her. "Is it, or isn't it?"

The girl finally looked up at me, her expression was uncaring but guarded. She looked as though she couldn't care less what I had to say. "I don't have to answer any of your questions," she replied, her cerulean eyes looking square into mine.

I growled at the girl's arrogance, slamming my fist on the table and making a dent in the metal. The girl looked unimpressed as she crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her chin up in defiance. "I'm not playing games," I barked. The interview had only begun and I'd already lost my patience with this brat. "You can either cooperate with me or I can throw you in a cell with the rest of your Equalist buddies.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?" she asked, her teeth clenching.

"You heard me. Equalists." I stood a little straighter. "Did you think I wouldn't put two and two together? You just happened to show up just before those Equalists leveled an entire town, and on top of that you seem to know Asami? I'm no fool. You two know each other because you both live in the same Equalist base with that monster Amon."

I noticed her hand clench around her arm, the nails digging into skin as the muscles flexed. I smirked when she suddenly got to her feet, her entire body shaking from anger. The heiress stepped between us, standing in front of the girl, one hand on her shoulder.

"Chief Bei Fong," she began, looking over her shoulder at me. "Please, perhaps we should leave this for a later date," she pleaded. "Korra just woke up. She isn't quite ready for this."

"Get out of my way, Asami," I ordered. "Before I forget what you've done for us."

When she made no attempt to move, I put a hand on her shoulder, intending to push her aside when the shorter girl's hand wrapped around my wrist and she practically threw me into the tent wall, tearing it and allowing me to land on the other side of the now gaping hole. I growled in response, getting to my feet and readying myself for the attack. This girl had some nerve.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," the dark skinned girl growled darkly as she joined me outside the tent. I saw a fire in her eyes, a blaze I'd never seen before in anyone else. It was almost unnerving.

"You're only making this worse for yourself," I told her. "It's people like you and that so called masked revolutionist that have caused this whole mess!"

"Lin, she doesn't mean any harm," Asami tried reasoning. "She's not an Equalist. She can Bend."

"She's proving all the contrary right now," I shot back. I'd actually already been told that this girl was a Bender by Mako. But I wanted to see it for myself. So far, I hadn't seen any evidence to dismiss her being part of the Equalist party. "If she doesn't decide whose side she's on…I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands."

The raven haired girl looked pleadingly over at her friend. "Korra, just answer her questions."

"I don't have to follow orders from her or anyone else," the teen growled, not sparing the heiress even a glance.

"So be it." And with that I stomped my foot and pushed my arms forward.

The girl dodged the large boulder I'd thrown, her jaw clenched as she came at me. I smirked a little. At least she was actually going to put up a fight. I formed several pillars but she simply grabbed onto one, using it as leverage as she hopped from one to the other and landing in front of me in a crouch. I immediately put a wall between us which she surprisingly managed to punch through, causing me to take a step back.

I gritted my teeth. I'd had enough of these games. I stepped forward again, raising my arms and then once again pushed forward, managing to knock her back toward the tent. At first, I thought she was going to stay down but then she rose, her eyes narrowed at me as she took deep breaths through her nose.

"Korra!" the Sato girl begged. "Please, Bend!"

The teen looked over at her friend this time, a flicker of emotion cooling the fire in her cyan eyes before she closed them and shook her head. I stopped my move to attack, scrutinizing her. It occurred to me then that Asami wouldn't be asking something that the girl couldn't do. And if that was the case and both Mako and the heiress were telling the truth, why didn't she just Bend?

I saw her shoulders rise and fall as she breathed deeply, then suddenly she moved her hand through the air and water appeared. My eyes widened as she pulled water out of the air, moving it to her will and covering the tips of her fingers before allowing it to fall onto the ground.

No one moved for a long moment, then Asami walked over and placed a hand on the Waterbender's shoulder. It hadn't been a great feat by any stretch, but it had proved the girl a Bender. But the girl didn't seem proud to have shown me up. "There's your proof," she said, sounding a little resentful.

"Well, that was-"

"Unacceptable." I scowled and turned to see the elder Waterbender walking toward me, clearly very upset with my actions. "You are not to torment this girl or Asami in the future. Is that understood?"

"I'm just doing my job to keep everyone safe," I countered, indignant. "I needed to make sure she wasn't a spy."

"There are other ways, better ways," Katara replied before turning to look at the two teens. "You can take her back to your tent," she told Asami in a softer tone.

The Sato girl nodded and lead the brunette back to her tent, leaving just me and the older woman alone beside my now needing to be fixed interrogation tent. I sighed in annoyance. "I wasn't through questioning her."

"Yes, you are. As of now." And with that finally order, she turned to follow the teens to their quarters, and left me to silently fume.

That girl was hiding something. And I was going to find out what.

* * *

Katara's POV

I'd known Lin had inherited her mother's hard edge and direct personality but this was out of line even for a Bei Fong. Mako had come to me earlier, informing me of the interrogation that was going to take place with the girl Asami had arrived here with. I'd known about the Earthbender's techniques and immediately had left to make sure it didn't get out of hand. I'd been a little late.

I'd seen the teen surrounded by boulders and knew that it had already gotten out of hand. And then I saw the girl pull some water out of thin air, something I'd learned when I was fourteen. After a moment, I'd stepped forward and made my presence known, telling the heiress to take the newcomer back to her tent. I had planned on checking up on them, and due to Lin's rough approach, I would now have to be careful with how I went about my own.

The Sato teen had informed me of her friend's…serious nature. And now with this, I knew it would be even harder for us to gain her trust and for her to be comfortable around us. Asami had informed me that her father was far from the camp and that her mother had died when she was an infant. Having known the effect of losing a mother, I could understand the younger girl's hard edge. And now being separated from her only other caregiver was only adding her unease.

"Hello," I greeted upon entering the tent, finding the Waterbender lying on her side on the cot while Asami sat next to her. The girl quickly sat up, too quickly and she grimaced in pain, bringing her hand up to her head. "Mind if I take a look at that?"

She shook her head, one hand squeezing the opposite bicep. I tilted my head when I noticed a very skillfully woven armband there, recognizing the pattern instantly.

"So you were born in the Southern Tribe," I noted aloud with a smile. She looked up at me before nodding her head slowly, hesitantly. "I was also born there, you know."

The teen said nothing as she studied me.

"Asami," I said, looking over at the older girl. "Iroh has been looking for you."

"Katara-"

"Your friend and I will be fine. Go."

Asami looked over at her friend, who looked like she was silently pleading with her to stay, before she reluctantly got up and left the two of us alone in the tent. I sighed before sitting down next to the brunette.

"So," I began. "Now that you know my name, mind giving me yours?"

She paused for a moment, looking unsure before relenting. "Korra."

"Korra," I repeated. "That's a good name. Did your father give it to you?"

I saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes, something very akin to sorrow, before she shook her head, a hand clenching at the necklace around her neck. "My mom did."

"Hmmm," I hummed. "I'd like to apologize for Lin's behavior. I know you must be confused as to where you are and that's fine, understandable even. I'm sorry she put you through that."

"She doesn't worry me," she replied with an air of indifference. She looked over at me. "Are you a Bender?"

I blinked a few times at her response before I answered. "Yes. A Waterbender." The teen nodded her head at this, rubbing her temple with her hand. "Does your head hurt?" I asked.

The younger Waterbender hesitated, as if not pleased with her acknowledgment of pain. "A little."

"Lie down," I instructed as I pulled Water out of the skin at my waist. I didn't find it necessary to pull water out of the air if I already had some at the ready. Korra didn't seem to carry a pouch, or she had lost it when the Equalists attacked, but she knew how to pull it out of thin air, so it didn't seem to matter much.

The girl did as she was told and I pressed the water to the side of her head, willing it to glow an eerie blue. She sighed, her whole body relaxing as the pain ebbed away. After a moment I put the water back in its container and checked on the cut. It was almost completely gone, barely a white line as a reminder.

"Better?" I asked with a soft smile. She nodded, her lips twitching slightly to form her own small smile, barely there, but I saw it. I sighed and stood, my old bones protesting a little. "A lot has changed since Asami was last here. If you need anything, just come find me."

"Wait," she called as I made a move toward the entrance. I turned back and watched as she twiddled her thumbs, biting her lip. "Thank you."

I nodded, grinning at her. "You're welcome, Korra."

As I left, I couldn't help but feel the familiarity that had come from the girl. It almost felt as though I'd known her previously. I shook my head, storing this away for later. This girl was special, I could feel it.

* * *

Amon's POV

I paced back and forth in my office, trying to listen to the report Tarrlok was reading off to me about the Sato girl's mission. It had been hours since I'd last heard from Korra. Sure, I knew that her mission would take time, that she'd have to slowly gain their trust before she could gather the information I required and report back to me. I wouldn't be worried…except that the group of Equalists I'd sent with her to protect her hadn't returned.

Not knowing was driving me mad.

"Are you even paying attention?" my younger brother asked.

I nodded, my gaze leading out the window and to the quad where my daughter and her friend spent most of their free time. Come to think of it, the heiress hadn't dropped by even once to ask about her friend since her return. That was most peculiar.

"Then you think the problem is solved?"

"When was the last time you had communication with the captain?" I asked, not bothering to acknowledge his inquiry.

He sighed, shaking his head. "It's only been a few hours," Tarrlok assured. "But you know they can't communicate until everything has been taken care of or if they need help. She's fine Noatak."

I let out an irritated, impatient noise at his words before resuming my pacing. Tarrlok continued to fill me in on the reports until the door slammed open and I stopped, looking to see who had barged in. A man leaned against the frame, looking battered and beaten, bleeding from various gashes. He tried to talk but only fell forward. Tarrlok and I rushed to his side.

"It's one of the men I sent with her," I breathed, feeling some unease at this revelation as I turned the man to lie on his back. "What happened?"

"Someone-someone gave the order to attack," the man gasped before a round of rattling coughs racked his body. "They-they almost seemed…prepared, like they knew it was coming. There was explosives and-"

Korra. And just like that, I was running.

"Amon, wait!" Tarrlok called.

I didn't slow, I kept running to I reached my own personal Satomobile and sped off, heading toward to Bender town I'd sent Korra to. Rek had made it back to base, there was a chance she could be on her way as well…or… I shook my head. No. There was no way she was hurt, and even if she was Naga would protect her, she wouldn't leave Korra's side. She wasn't alone, I repeated over and over in my head. It still didn't calm me down.

Once I arrived I slammed on the brake and hopped out, observing the remains of a barely there mass of ruin. I stepped over what used to be the gate, the desperate sounds of painful groans reaching my ears. Equalists, no doubt. If they were Benders a rescue party would've already retrieved them. I frantically searched around for any sign of Korra but found none.

After what seemed like an eternity, I spotted a piece of blue fabric in the rubble, similar to in make of the blue shirt the girl had been wearing last I saw her. I pushed the fallen boards out of the way, only to see that the piece of cloth was by itself. I picked it up, seeing the edge was lined with traces of blood, and noticing some more on one of the boards. I could feel myself shaking as I clenched the fabric in my fist, wrinkling it in my grasp and falling to my knees.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tarrlok, his face grave. He understood the implications I didn't want to. I shook my head roughly. She wasn't dead. She had probably been mistaken for a Bender and dragged off to one of the camps. Which meant only one thing in my mind.

I would find that camp if it was the last thing I did.

"I want every camp searched," I told him, getting to my feet and looking over at my brother. "Every single one. Not tomorrow. Not after lunch. _Now_. I wont stop until we find Korra and bring her home." I made sure there was no arguing with my command, that my voice didn't betray my worry and anger. I was angry at myself. I'd sent her on this mission. Therefore, all blame was firmly on my shoulders.

"Noatak-"

"She's out there, Tarrlok!" I snapped, my voice rising. "And we're going to find her! I don't care if we have to tear the entirety of the Spirit World apart to do so! I want my daughter found and brought back to me!"

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes studying me like they often did. Except this time they were searching to see if I'd finally cracked, if Korra's disappearance would be my unraveling. After that one quick moment, he nodded and jogged back over to his own car.

I looked back down at the fabric in my hand and shut my eyes, pushing aside the voice in the back of my head that said she was gone. She was alive. She had to be.

"What have I done…" I whispered. "What have I done...?"

* * *

Mako's POV

After going to visit Bolin who was helping Lin train some of the new Earthbending kids I went for a walk around the camp. Really, the camp was hidden very well. As in, it was actually underground. It had a lot of different and varying tunnels, so there was always an escape route in case of the slight possibility that we were discovered. The main entrance was no more than an overgrown slip between the rocks…unless you could Earthbend to make it wider for more heavy cargo. But each tunnel all led to a gigantic open space, lanterns lighting the space, every nook and cranny. It was ingenious, if you asked my opinion.

However, more precautions had needed to be taken since the Bender town had been attacked. Iroh had informed me that Amon had personally gone to inspect the damage, looking for any survivors. But that wasn't all. He had also been ambushing every Bending camp he came across, and every story that came back about it said that the masked man was edgy, constantly moving, as if he was looking for something. When he apparently didn't find what he was looking for, he'd take prisoners…we all knew what happened to those unlucky souls. They were either killed or stripped of their Bending. Or both.

Grunts pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to find both the heiress and her Waterbending friend sparring in the midst of the training ground. With a shrug, seeing as I had nothing better to do at the moment, I approached them. There shouldn't have been anything to see, nothing impressive anyway. At least, that's what I'd thought. As the match continued I realized that it was probably one of the best I'd ever seen.

Asami, I knew, was an amazing fighter, by Nonbender or Bender status. She and I had sparred numerous times and we both managed to outdo the other on several occasions. But watching this match seemed to dull anything we'd done. The way they moved, there was a familiarity, like they could tell what the other would do before she did it. And the dark skinned girl was like no one I'd ever seen. Katara had been right. She could give Bei Fong a run for her money.

I'd only been watching for a few minutes when the Waterbender managed to kick Asami's legs out from under her and then pin her to the ground, arm raised and fist curled, ready for an attack. I waited a beat as they locked eyes, and watched as the shorter girl smiled and helped Asami up, who dusted her clothes off like it was no big deal.

That was when the Waterbender caught sight of me.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, the reaction causing Asami to look in my direction as well. I raised a brow at the blue eyed girl's reaction. Was she trying to…show off?

I scoffed, shaking my head. She must've been dreaming if she thought I was going to admit to being even slightly impressed with her display of obvious skill.

"Hey, Mako," the heiress greeted, slightly out of breath, face a little red and sweat clinging to her forehead. "I guess you caught a glimpse of our match, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered with a half hearted shrug. "It was nothing I haven't seen before."

The newcomer's eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge, clenching her jaw. Looks like she didn't take to kindly to someone dismissing her skill. I forced myself not to smirk in satisfaction at getting a rise out of her. The brunette walked over to me till we were toe-to-toe, and I could see the fire blazing in her eyes.

"Think you can do better, pretty boy?"

It was my turn to clench my jaw. Pretty boy? There was no way I was going to let her call me that. I relished the opportunity to knock this girl's ego down a peg or two. "A lot better," I replied, unwrapping my scarf and setting it off to the side so it wouldn't be ruined.

"No Bending," Asami added quickly.

The both of us nodded our heads in acknowledgement as we began to circle each other. I'd seen the girl fight, but she hadn't seen me yet. That alone gave me a slight advantage. During her match with Asami she'd relied heavily on her strength and I could work with that, use it against her perhaps. I wasn't a fan of taking the first punch, I liked the pressure because it gave me a sense of control and that helped me win. I was going to show her exactly what I could do.

After a while, like I'd figured she would, she leapt forward, sending a kick toward my torso which I sidestepped before punching forward. The girl, Korra, leaned backwards under the punch and landed a hit to my side, causing me to take a step back. I chuckled. She was good, I'd give her that. My laughing seemed to infuriate her and she stepped forward again, sending a series of roundhouse kicks and punches my way which I blocked before turning and landing a spin kick to her back. This knocked her off balance.

I watched as the Waterbender's eyes narrowed before she came at me once again. She had a temper, that was certain, and I intended to exploit that. I punched forward and she jumped back, landing on her hands then springing forward, her legs wrapping around my neck and pulling me so that I fell on my back on the ground. I rolled just before she landed a blow next to my head.

We continued like this for a while, panting and sweating, both expertly avoiding taking any real hits. I watched her footwork, trying to find a way to get her off balance again. When I finally found my opening, I grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her as my other arm coiled around her neck, threatening to cut off her airway if I added any pressure. I smiled.

"I win," I breathed into her ear.

No sooner had the words left my mouth than she elbowed my in the stomach, grabbed my arm that was around her neck, and tossed me to the floor, rolling me over onto my stomach. She pulled my arm while her foot came to rest on my back, keeping me in place and my face in the dirt. She leaned forward, my arm still pulled taught away from me.

"I win."

I barely contained a growl as I yanked my arm away, standing up and rotating my shoulder. And for the first time, I saw a small smile appear as she once again crossed her arms. I huffed. Cocky much?

"Not bad," I told her with a shrug. Korra sent me a pointed look. "What? I said not bad."

This earned me a roll of cobalt eyes as she grabbed her towel and left the training grounds, most likely heading back to her and Asami's tent. The raven haired girl walked over to me, handing over my scarf which I carefully placed back around my neck.

"She's good, huh?"

"She has skill," I admitted.

Asami gave me a grin. "Yeah, she sometimes reminds me of this other ego-maniac I know." I grumbled. She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra's POV

"You know, Mako isn't all that bad once you get to know him," Asami stated as stretched out on her cot, one arm under her head.

I scoffed at the statement. "And who said I wanted to know him?"

Asami pursed her lips in thought. "He's a little irritable, true," she admitted. "But that's something you both have in common. It takes a lot to gain your trust."

My jaw flexed. "I am nothing like him," I answered, sitting up. Why was she so damn persistent on the matter? I wasn't trying to make friends here. I had a job to do. Simple as that. I didn't have time to worry about some pretty boy.

My sister sighed at this, getting up from her cot and coming over to sit beside me on mine. I scowled at her before I laid back down, one of my feet resting in her lap. She smiled, a mischievious twinkle in her eye that I should've known was trouble before she poked me in the rib. I yelped, causing her to laugh as she patted my leg. I huffed. I hated being ticklish, but it always seemed like Asami's way to get me to lighten up.

There was a moment of silence, and I thought perhaps she had decided to drop the subject. I was wrong. "You know, his parents were killed by Firebenders," she stated quietly.

I furrowed my brow, my eyes staring up to the ceiling of our tent. "But then…why is he on this side?"

"Because he believes that no race should suffer under the reign of another," she explained, her voice still quiet. "He hated himself at one time. Katara says that when she found him and his brother, she had assumed he was a Nonbender until Equalists raided a camp and he Firebended to protect his brother and the other kids."

I felt something horrible twist in my gut as I looked over to the heiress. "He's…"

"A Firebender," she confirmed. My teeth clenched. "I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about them in particular. But…they aren't all bad, Korra. You aren't."

"I'm not a Firebender," I answered automatically, my voice wavering slightly. Why did she always have to remind me? Why couldn't she let me pretend?

"You are," she countered, finally looking over at me, her voice casual seeing as we'd had this discussion before. "Fire isn't always destruction, Korra. No one knows that better than Mako. Just give him a chance. I gave you one."

"It's different with us," I tried to defend, knowing that it really wasn't.

Asami knew too. "My father has never been a fan of you," she replied. "You know that. I could've easily listened to him, done as he wished and loathed you with everything in me because you can Bend the elements. But I didn't. I gave you a chance." She smiled at me. "And I've never regretted that decision."

I couldn't help but return the smile. Asami might as well have been blood, she was my best friend. Alongside Naga of course. We were protective of each other. We were family.

"Give him a chance," she repeated, her emerald eyes pleading with me to at least try.

I sighed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I'll try," I promised. Asami's grin widened. "But I don't promise any results," I added.

The taller girl chuckled in reply, shaking her head before going back over to her own cot. She reached over and snuffed out the lantern, leaving the room in complete darkness. I turned on my side, facing her side of the tent and took a deep breath.

"'Sami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…do you think Amon is looking for me?"

I heard her shift and turn the lantern back on so that we could once again see each other. I lowered my gaze, biting my lip. It had been on my mind for the last few days, wondering whether my father had noticed my disappearance or not, if he was looking for me, if he missed me. I hadn't told Asami about it but…I really did miss him. I wanted to go home, but I hadn't wanted to sound like a whining child by bringing it up.

"You miss him?" she asked after a moment. I hesitated before slowly nodding my head. "I'm sorry, Korra," she whispered. "I wish I could take you back home but…we can't. They wont just let us leave like that. They'd figure out who you are and they'd want hurt you…"

"What if he finds this place?" I asked. "What then?"

"I don't know," she confessed, and I could tell she didn't like the uncertainty of it. "You should get some sleep," she continued, officially dropping the subject. "It's been a long day."

I sighed but nodded as she turned off the light again. I wasn't sure I could sleep, I wasn't sure I wanted to. My thoughts kept drifting back to my home, to my uncle and dad. I hoped they were looking for me, that they all missed me as much as I missed them. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

After he had sent off another squadron to search yet another town, I walked over to my brother. "Are you going to see Rek?" I asked him.

Noatak nodded and stood from his chair, adjusting his mask before heading toward the door. We stopped in our tracks just before entering the infirmary when a doctor and three nurses carried a stretcher out, a sheet covering the body. He saw Amon and imeediately bowed his head, preparing for the worst. My brother walked over to the stretcher and lifted the sheet, a growl escaping when he saw it was Rek.

"What happened?" There was rage underneath his casual tone, giving it a dangerous edge.

The doctor was a lean man, his dark hair well kept and his jade eyes nervous as the leader of the Equalists stood before him. "He was doing fine," he managed. "But then he asphyxiated."

I internally shook my head. I felt bad for the guy. My brother was going to murder him. "Why was he left alone?" he asked.

The doctor gulped audibly, nervously. "We are in the base, sir. I didn't think-"

"Get out of my sight."

The doctor nodded quickly then made himself scarce as quickly as possible. I'd never seen anyone move that fast. The nurses followed at a more cautious pace seeing as they were the ones carrying the stretcher. The revolutionist leader stood there for a moment, and I knew that he was trying to keep composure. Rek had been the only surviving witness to who was responsible for the attack that had led to Korra's disappearance, and now he was dead.

When we got back to the office, Noatak slammed his fist on his desk before flinging everything off the mahogany surface. I watched in silence, understanding the frustration he must be feeling and letting him vent.

There was a knock on the door, and I watched as he tried to reign in his anger. "Who is it?" he snapped. It was going very well.

"Hiroshi," was the answer received. I looked over to my brother who ran a hand through his hair before lifting his hood back over his head and went over to open the door. Sure enough, Mr. Sato stood on the other side of the threshold, a look of concern on his face. "I came to ask if you had any news on Asami's whereabouts."

"No," my brother replied bitterly. "The only lead we had is dead."

The industrialist's eyes widened. "Rek's dead?"

I lifted a brow at this, studying the grey haired billionaire closely. "How'd you know it was Rek?" That had been need to know information that only my brother and I and the doctors had been allowed to know. They had been given explicit orders to keep quiet. And no one dared defy Amon's orders.

Some foreign emotion flickered in Hiroshi's eyes as he loosened his tie around his neck. It was a nervous gesture, I noted. "Well, everyone's been talking about it," he answered.

"There were only a few who knew," I countered.

"The doctor and I were talking and he mentioned Rek's condition," Hiroshi told me, his eyes narrowing. "Rek was a friend of mine. I often sent him on missions with my Asami."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Where were you fifteen minutes ago, anyway?" I questioned. I noticed that Amon was also studying his business partner. We both knew of the man's extreme distaste for Korra, he had never tried to hide it after all. I wouldn't have put it past him to have sabotaged Korra's first solo mission. She had been mostly defenseless out there. It was a perfect opportunity.

Hiroshi looked offended. "What are you insinuating?" he hissed. "Amon, do you hear what your brother is-"

"Enough," my brother growled, turning away from us to glance at the window. Hiroshi stopped, as ordered, but sent a glare my way as he made his way out. I watched him go before turning to my brother. And I knew we were both wondering the same thing.

Would Hiroshi really have gone that far?

* * *

Korra's POV

After about a week of doing nothing, Katara had called me over to the medical wing of the camp. She had been the only person there, aside from Asami of course, that had been hospitable to me since my arrival. She was actually okay for a Bender. Sometimes at night, when I couldn't sleep, I'd go over to her tent and ask her questions about the Southern Tribe, where we both had originated from. She seemed almost sad when she talked about her home, going on about how many of her students had been lost during the war and about her husband. This would be her second war, the first having been the war against the Fire Nation.

I went inside the large, monstrous tent, and I felt my body stiffen at the sight that greeted me. Hundreds of injured bodies lay on hundreds of cots, some of them moaning in pain as other Waterbenders tended to them. As I looked around, I could tell that most were in here because of one of my father's weapons, the scars on their bodies telling a story all their own.

I pressed forward into the tent, the groans and moans surrounding me. My first instinct was to bolt, get as far away as possible. I had to close my eyes for a moment to regain my bearings, to block out the sounds. I'd never been a fan of torture, or killing another person. Sure, I had the skills necessary to do so, but I would only ever use it when the situation was dire. And even then, I had my limits.

As I passed more cots I felt something grab my leg and I spun around, ready to defend myself on instinct when I looked down and only saw a man. He appeared to be in his late sixties and he was begging me for water. His other arm lay across his torso, missing the hand. I backed away slightly, bumping into someone and turning around to find Katara. The elder Waterbender was watching me curiously before she handed me a cup of water.

I stared at it a moment, looking between it and the man before giving it to him. He took it gratefully, muttering a 'thank you' and gulping it down.

The woman led me to a smaller tent, where less bodies were but I imagined this was where the overflow went. "It's hard to watch, isn't it?" the elder asked after a moment, still studying me out of the corner of her eye as she dug through a box of equipment.

I nodded my head, looking around. There weren't too many other people in here, and for that I was relieved and grateful. My attention was caught however, by a lone doll that lay abandoned on the ground between cots. I picked it up, and smiled at the thing before looking up to the elder again.

"Do their kids come to visit them?"

Katara's face saddened and I already understood the implication behind it. "That was from one of my patients," she answered solemnly.

I swallowed thickly, and I hated that I'd known that'd been coming once her expression switched. "Was?"

The elder nodded, heaving a big tired sigh. "She was a little Firebending girl," she began. "In the Fire Nation, it is strictly forbidden for anyone to Bend. Whether those are Amon's rules or not does not matter. The people in charge make the rule. This girl was only four years old, curious about her abilities and experimenting…and then a guard saw her."

"What did he do?" I could guess.

Katara looked me straight in the eye, those old, age wizened eyes held such sorrow. Those eyes had seen everything, I thought. "Do you really want to know?" She was giving me a chance to stop the conversation. But I nodded anyway. "He cut off her hands." The very thought made me sick. A little four year old girl… What sick bastard would do such a thing? "Her parents contacted Iroh and they brought her here. But by that time, she'd lost too much blood and she died a few days after arriving."

"She was just a little kid," I whispered, looking to the woman for answers that I didn't even know I'd asked the questions for. "Amon… I mean… He-they wouldn't do that." Dad had done many things. He had been responsible for deaths, I knew that. I'd seen a couple of executions, though he wasn't aware. But they had been grown adults, fighters, warriors, traitors… Children… that was almost another evil all its own.

"There are cruel people in this world, Korra. Whether he gave the order or not does not matter. All this pain, all this death, it is because of his movement."

I wanted to defend my father, say that he was a brilliant man with ideals. The soldier part of me would even go as far as to say that sacrifices would have to be made for the greater cause. But that would blow my cover… and the words wouldn't have seemed convincing anyway given the fact that I was still holding the doll.

"Are there a lot of them," I asked instead. "Kids?"

She shook her head. "Luckily not as many as adults, but there are a few. Mostly their injuries are accidental, caused by landmines. Not often are they caused by Equalist equipment, thank the Spirits." She paused. "Firebenders though… they have the most brutal injuries, scars that are not only on their body but in their soul.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I didn't want to see all these people like this. It brought me back to the fire and I tried my best to forget that coulda a much as possible. There had been so much death… so much blood… so much…

Katara seemed to understand my change in topic. "I wanted to teach you how to heal," she replied with a small smile. "Very few Waterbenders know the ability, but you seem to be rather talented. Perhaps you possess the gift."

I hesitated, looking down to the ground, my grip firm on the doll. "I usually don't Bend," I told her quietly. "My dad doesn't like it."

Katara nodded. "For your protection," she surmised. "But you're here now, and we need people like you Korra."

I turned to study her for a moment, sighing and nodding my head after a moment as I sat down next to her. She grinned and pulled out a bucket of water before explaining what I needed to do. As she spoke, I felt my mind drift back to the first time I had told anyone of my abilities, aside from my dad and uncle. It was no surprise that Asami was the first to find out about my ability to manipulate more than one element, neither of us knowing what this actually meant for me.

_"Come on, 'Sami!" I yelled as I ran to the back of the main house._

_I had just turned four when I'd discovered my ability to Bend the other elements. Since I was really small, my uncle would take me out back, sit me on his lap and lift a slip of water from the lake, Bending the sliver to his will. I remember how happy, how amazed I'd been when he did that. He would even encourage me to try and do the same. I wasn't until later that I'd gain some better control._

_"Korra, wait up!" the taller girl yelled back, laughing as she ran after me._

_I simply giggled as I pushed on, stopping only once I'd reached the lake. My best friend arrived seconds later, bending over and placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. I smiled at her and she sent me a small glare before almost collapsing onto the ground._

_"Why'd you make me run out here for?" she asked between pants._

_"Cause I wanted to show you something cool!" I replied with a grin._

_"You're not gonna make me spar with you, are you?" she almost whined. "We did that all morning!"_

_"Nah," I dismissed. "I think we've already figured out I can beat you, anyway." I teased, causing my friend to frown before giggling. I frowned. "What's so funny?"_

_"You only win 'cause I let you," she stated smugly._

_I pouted at this, crossing my arms in front of me defiantly. "Not true!"_

_Asami simply laughed, shaking her head. "So what was so cool, anyway?"_

_I smirked. "You'll see." I sank into my stance that Tarrlok had been showing me how to do as I faced the lake. I raised a hand, my tongue poking out in my concentration as the water did as I told it too. Asami watched in awe and my smirk grew. I let the water fall before turning away from her and throwing one fist forward in a punch, and like I'd expected, flames erupted forward. Then, not stopping, I stomped my foot on the ground, causing a small boulder to pop up, which actually knocked me back on my rear._

_Asami laughed and I rubbed my head, sitting up and facing her once again. "So what do you think?" I asked._

_"That was amazing," the heiress exclaimed, the huge grin spreading across her face. "Got anything else?" she asked._

_I thought for a moment before turning back to face the water. I made a sphere come forth before shutting my eyes, scrunching up my nose as I concentrated even harder than before. After a moment of nothing, the ball of water began to glow and even I couldn't help but stare in awe along with Asami._

"Korra?"

I shook my head, pushing the memory away as I looked over to Katara. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd ever been able to make water glow before," she replied, seeming to have unlimited patience with me.

I slowly nodded my head, putting one hand inside the bucket of water, concentrating and willing the water to glow. It did, but not nearly as bright as when Katara had gotten rid of the scar on my temple. But the elder smiled nonetheless.

"If you'll let me, I can teach you how to use this ability properly, and you can help me in your spare time," Katara suggested, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, reluctantly nodding. It wasn't like I had much of a choice.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The elder Waterbender had kept her busy all day, showing her how to heal and other sorts of medical care. I could tell that Katara was very fond of my surrogate sister, always watching out for her and trying to get her involved in everyday camp activities. I smiled, and careful not to wake her, slid off her boots and covered her up and taking the metal clips out of her hair.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, marveling how odd it was to see her seem so at peace. It almost felt like maybe she wasn't the Avatar, a powerful being that could manipulate the elements to her will. Korra hated that. I think she blamed herself for her mother's death, and for the scars on Amon's face. I sighed, making sure she was covered well before going back over to my own cot.

"Dad," I heard her mumble.

My expression softened, and I shook my head. If only she knew. After so many days in the camp, I'd known she would start to miss Amon, I knew she'd start to miss home. Though he was rarely affectionate with her in public, I knew the man cared about her, having watched and observed them both over the years. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I knew he cared about his adoptive daughter.

I'd actually found out about Korra's origins accidentally when I was five or six, or part of it anyway. When I was little I would always have trouble sleeping, and usually I'd end up sneaking into bed with my parents. Mom would pull the covers back and I snuggle up to her, listen to her breath and my dad's loud snores. Such a mundane scene, now that I thought about it.

_Earlier that day, my mother had taken Korra and me to the beach. Back then Korra was just like any other kid, adventurous and experimental. She had just started to get the hang of Waterbending and was showing me a few tricks when my dad's car had pulled up to the main house. My mom had gotten to her feet and taken Korra home, not wanting her to have to deal with my father's attitude I realize now. Korra had run into her father's arms and told him everything she'd done that day; he had nodded his head, listening to her every word._

_I'd waved goodbye to her and my mother sent me off to bed shortly after making me take a bath. But after tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity I had given up the notion and headed toward my parents' room._

_Yelling interrupted my journey and I found it was coming from my dad's study. The door was slightly ajar and I peeked through the slit, watching as Mom and Dad argued with each other._

_"I've told you, I don't want that filthy Bender anywhere near my daughter!" my father shouted. "Why must you constantly undermine me?"_

_"Hiroshi, Korra is only a child. And she and Asami get along so well." It had always amazed me the patience my mother'd had._

_"Don't you dare mention that bastard's name in my presence!"_

_"Don't call her that!" my mother defended, and there was something in her eyes, like a mother protecting one of her own._

_"That's what she is!" my father shot back. "She's a bastard and you know it! And to top it off, she's a Bender, and not just any Bender, the Avatar!" The whole thing was said with a level of disgust that was usually only reserved for the lowest of low, filth one might have stepped in on the street._

_"It isn't her fault she was born that way," my mother answered, trying to reason. "Would you treat our Asami this way if she'd been born a Bender?"_

_My dad turned around to look at her, his eyes blazing behind his specs. I remember being scared, frozen with fear. I couldn't understand why he hated Korra so much. She wasn't bad. She'd never hurt me. His words chilled me to the bone._

_"I'd rather her be dead than her be one of them." There was a calm, deadly certainty that even then I couldn't find it in me to doubt him._

_Mom stood from her chair, looking furious, a sight I couldn't remember ever seeing. My mother had always been even tempered and a very loving woman. "You're hatred will consume you, Hiroshi Sato. And ruin what relationship you still have with our daughter." She crossed her arms, her gaze not wavering from her husband. "Korra is not a threat. She's a good kid."_

_"How are you so blind?" he shouted, slamming his fist on his desk, making me flinch. "If it weren't for Amon and his surprising moment of mercy, she'd be dead along with the rest of her kind! She should have died, just as planned!"_

_There was a moment of silence where Mom simply studied Dad, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "You are not the man I married," she said. "My husband would never wish the death of anyone, much less a child."_

_"They're beasts! All of them!" Dad was undeterred. "And they should not exist."_

I had to shut my eyes and shake my head to get the memory to go away. I'd never been so terrified of any one person. He'd had always hated Benders, people like Korra, never stopping to notice that they had suffered just as much as Nonbenders. Korra had lost her mother and if it hadn't been for Amon… I'd rather not think about it. I couldn't imagine life without my best friend and confidant. And I would make sure I never had to find out. No one would hurt her.

She'd give her life for me, and I would always do the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Lin's POV

I watched as the Water Tribe girl helped unload the ration truck with a few of our other workers. She heaved two sacks onto her shoulders and I could feel my annoyance grow. I would never admit it, least of all to the girl, but she was stronger than an average person and more skilled too, which it why I had my doubts about her. After our little…_incident_ I'd kept what she called an 'annoyingly close watch' on her. It was fairly obvious that the girl hated me keeping an eye on her when I wasn't busy with planning counter attacks or protecting the camp, but I couldn't care less what she thought. I was determined to find out what the little brat was hiding.

"She's strong, isn't she," Katara commented from beside me. I merely shrugged in response, unwilling to be impressed or show that I'd noticed. "I believe I told you that your interrogation was over, Lin."

"She's hiding something," I replied, my gaze unwavering from the girl as she put the sacks on top of the others. "And I intend to find out what."

"Korra has been doing her part for the camp," she said. "She's slowly growing accustomed to life here. But she still misses her home, her father. He's kept her hidden for so long, and now that she's been separated from him-"

"Hidden?" I interrupted, the word catching my attention. I turned to look at the elder Waterbender.

Katara smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Hidden."

"What do you mean?"

Katara turned her head toward me, raising a brow. "Surely you've noticed that the girl is a prodigy. She's an exceptional fighter and Bender, though she doesn't like to admit it… She's special."

I scoffed at this. "Special? She doesn't Bend because she wasn't allowed to. She knows Ms. Sato because they lived in the same compound. She's an Equalist!" Why couldn't she see it? Katara had always had the annoying tendency of giving people the benefit of the doubt, always trying to see the good in people. But I knew the newcomer was bad news. She was trouble.

Katara released a heavy sigh, turning her attention back to the subject of our conversation. The girl looked over at us and Katara smiled and waved. To my surprise the younger Waterbender returned the gesture. Then her eyes looked to me and narrowed. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back, meeting her gaze head on.

After a moment she went back to unloading the truck and I growled. "Lin," Katara started. "I understand your concern. But Zuko was once my enemy and now we're good friends. Really old friends." I made a noise at this. "I'm only asking that you give her a chance." And with that she left me and walked over toward the girl.

I had to take deep breaths to keep my irritation and frustration from getting the best of me. It would be a cold day in hell before I gave this girl a chance. I'd find out what she was hiding, and then she'd be out of here.

* * *

Asami's POV

Katara had given Korra and I a free day, meaning we didn't have to help out or in my case, spend the day with Iroh and help him figure out what Amon's next plan of attack was. For the last few days, the general had suggested that I sneak back home and gather more information on the Equalist movement, in specific, what Amon was looking for. Of course, I already knew the answer to that. He was looking for my surrogate sister, his adoptive daughter, but I couldn't tell Iroh that, nor could I tell Korra. She could put the camp in great danger and as much as I knew she missed her dad…I needed time.

The shorter girl was finally starting to soften up to Benders and I knew that if she spent a few more weeks here…she could possibly change her mind about them, maybe even come to accept what she was.

I watched from a distance as Mako, Bolin and her interacted. The Bending brothers, the Earthbender in particular, had warmed up to Korra pretty quickly and she could have a semi descent conversation with him. He sparred with her frequently and once in a while I would see them hang out together.

The elder brother on the other hand…was a completely different story. Every time I saw them together they would argue over the simplest things and if they weren't arguing, they were sparring, which was basically the same thing. One thing I noticed, however, was that she would follow him to the kid's playground and spend time with them. This actually caused me to smirk. Who would have thought Korra had a soft spot for children?

My surrogate sister looked up and smiled at me before walking over. I returned the smile and threw an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder as she came to stand next to me.

"So what are we doing on our day off?" I teased.

Korra rolled her eyes at this. "Well after I find the pair of kids that decided it would be funny to play hide and seek," she began. "We can go explore or something."

I smiled at this and nodded, helping her look for the pair of Bender kids. We looked all over the camp, until the dark skinned girl found footprints leading to the outskirts. She paused, looking back at me. We both knew that this was ground zero for the camp, meaning no one was supposed to go beyond this point.

"Maybe we should tell Mako," I suggested.

The Waterbender shook her head, a defiant glint in her eye. "No, I can get them."

I sighed and relented as I followed her into ground zero. Before long we heard voices and I saw her smirk. Just as we were getting closer to them the ground gave one rough tremor and we froze in our tracks before the ground beneath us continued to shutter violently, and the surrounding area started to collapse.

* * *

Korra's POV

It took me a moment to register what was really happening. The ground was shaking, quaking with a renewed vigor, making keeping my balance an almost impossible feat. I suddenly felt myself being pushed aside, landing roughly on the trembling ground, hissing as my arms scrapped the rock. I looked back to see Asami had just barely managed to miss being crushed by the rock that had landed where I'd stood only seconds before.

Then shrill screams broke the small reprieve.

The kids! I turned to see them huddled in a small ditch against the cave wall, crying and screaming in fright and terror. I tried standing but the earth's violent jerking made it difficult. A loud crack adulterated the air and I looked up to see a rather gargantuan boulder falling from the ceiling of the tunnel. I yelled for the kids to run but they were frozen still, eyes wide and full of tears.

I looked away, shutting my eyes, hearing the crash of stone hitting the earth. I felt sick. My stomach was twisting in knots and a pain shot through my chest. It was my fault. I should've been watching them… If I had gotten to them sooner…

The tremors slowly died away and I pulled my knees up to my chest, marinating in the guilt that now surrounded me, taking deep breaths. They were dead. I'd just stood by and did nothing. My surrogate sister kneeled down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The silence that followed threatened to suffocate me and I didn't-

"Korra!" a small voice screeched.

My head snapped up and I looked over to where the kids had been, noticing a small hand sticking out from a hole between the rock and the bank of the ditch. There was movement and then I could see something trying to look through the hole.

I ran over, trying to look back through to assess the damage. "Everything all right?" I couldn't help the relief that had replaced the smothering emotions from before.

"I'm scared…" one of them replied, their voice wavering.

"Please get us out of here."

I looked around, looking for something that could move the rock off of them but I was coming up empty. Asami watched me for a moment from her position next to me, comforting the children as best she could, but her eyes never left me. Suddenly, another crack was formed underneath the boulder and the children shrieked, the rock sinking further on top of them.

"Korra," the heiress called, some panic in her tone though she was trying to remain calm for the children's sake.

"I've got to find something that can push this thing off them," I answered, not stopping in my desperate search for something, anything, that could help.

"Korra." Her voice was firmer.

"What?" I snapped, finally turning to give her my attention.

"You can get them out."

The statement hung in the air for a moment, the weight of it settling on me with an unbearable pressure. I shut my eyes and shook my head. I was the Avatar. I could Earthbend. I shook my head again. No. I couldn't.

"I can't," I replied, feeling a helplessness form in my chest.

"Yes, you can," Asami insisted. "These kids are going to die if you don't move the rock off of them."

"I can't Earthbend, Asami," I repeated, the words coming out more as a plea. "I'd… I'd only make it worse. I'm not experienced enough. We need to go back and get Bo, or even Bei Fong. But I can't."

"Korra!" she snapped. "They are going to die. We don't have enough time to go back and everyone will be busy with the aftermath of the quake." Her expression softened. "You can do it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shaking my head as I looked at the behemoth of a rock. I couldn't do it. I had promised my father that I would never Bend again. Waterbending was different; it was my lifeline, my cover. But Earthbending…

The children whimpered. They were so young, so little… If I didn't do it, they'd die, and it really would be my fault. I'd never felt so torn. I shut my eyes. And then and gentle voice whispered in my ear… it was a strange, yet somehow familiar voice.

_'Let me help you.'_

I absently nodded my head, and sunk into the stance I'd seen Bo get into every time he taught the kids how to Earthbend, trying to connect myself with the earth. Slowly, I raised my arms, taking deep breaths as I willed the boulder to rise, and the rock shakily did as requested, slowly but surely. I felt the sweat building on my brow as the weight of the boulder caused my hold to strain. As much of a prodigy as I was, I hadn't even tried to Earthbend in years, and the unfamiliar movements were hard to concentrate on.

My mind unwillingly went back to the night of the fire, lingering on how I'd tried to make the flames smaller and ended up causing the fire to become an inferno. I had caused our home to be engulfed in an unforgiving blaze.

My hold on the rock wavered alongside my insecurity, causing it to fall back onto the top of the ditch. The kids screamed. The mysterious voice returned, soothing me and I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw as I tried once more. The boulder lifted into the air, and once I thought it was high enough, my eyes opened to see Asami ushering the children out, knowing that my control would only last so long.

As soon as they were out of harm's way allowed the rock to fall, sinking to my knees in exhaustion and panting from exertion.

"Korra!" they chorused, running over and wrapping their arms around me.

I managed a smile as I wrapped an arm around them, my other keeping me from toppling over. They then released me and ran off back toward the camp, leaving just me and Asami. I allowed myself to collapse onto my side, Asami rushing over to me, calling my name as everything went black.

_There was a couple in a small, quaint home, the walls decorated with various furs and spears. A large man hugged the woman, looking down in adoration at the small bundle in her arms. The disastrous sounds of bombings and people screaming made them look up toward their door. The man said something to the woman before giving her a quick kiss and taking the bundle in his arms._

_His eyes reflected the fear and anguish and worry he felt as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and handed it back to the woman, turning and running out the door to join the fray._

"Korra!"

Asami's voice cut through the scene and my eyes opened slowly, feeling the heiress quit shaking me. I managed to sit up, my mind still on the vision. What had that been? What did it mean? Who were those people?

"Hey, are you okay?" my sister asked quietly, concern laced together in her tone. I nodded in reply, looking over to where the boulder still sat. I saved those kids. But I had been so close to accidentally crushing them as well. This realization only helped to reinforce what I had feared for many years. If I did Bend, I could easily lose control and harm the people I was trying to protect. The delicate balance could easily be tipped… and I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Katara's POV

Lin had brought me a letter from Tenzin earlier that morning, but I hadn't had a chance to read it due to overflow of patients the last few days. I hadn't gotten the chance to read it till now. The Earthbender had continued to rant about the young Waterbending guest. Mako tried reasoning that she really wasn't 'that bad'. I had put aside the letter at his words, raising a thin brow at the boy. The Firebender and Korra couldn't seem to be in the same room with each other without bickering. But it would seem that even he had come to accept the girl's presence among us.

The general ignored the two, trying to plan his counterattack on Amon's forces, since his attacks on Bending camps were becoming more brutal…and more bloody.

I sighed, shaking my head before returning my attention to the letter. The Airbender had wrote about how he'd met up with Bumi and Kya halfway to one of the Air Temples. The thought of my three children spending time together made me smile. They would be thankful for this time later, of that I was certain.

And then the earthquake hit, and the ground rumbled and shook with unrivaled fury. I looked over to Lin, who placed her hand on ground before looking up at us. "It's gonna be bad."

Screams and shrieks polluted the air as people started to panic. I consoled the children, letting know that everything would be over soon. Luckily, it did end after a few minutes and the earth stilled, and the children quieted their cries. The parents came and found their kids, soothing them gently.

I heard someone call my name and turned to see a couple of kids, a boy and an older girl, pulling on my parka. They were talking excitedly and at the same time, and I couldn't understand what they were trying to tell me. It felt like I was being ambushed by two Ikkis.

"One at a time," I finally had to say. The children blinked and the boy looked up to the girl.

"Korra saved us!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparking with absolute giddiness.

I frowned. "What do you mean Korra saved you?" came Mako's voice from beside me.

"We were in the tunnels and then the ground started shaking!" the boy decided to speak up. "And this huuuuuuge rock came down on us!"

"But then Korra Earthbended it off us like it was nothing!" the girl finished.

My brow furrowed and I looked over to Mako, Bei Fong and Iroh. What the children were describing was…impossible.

Unless…

That's when everything seemed to click into place, the pieces fitted together to form a picture, a possibility, I hadn't even considered. Korra's fear of Bending, her father not allowing her to, keeping her hidden from everyone…he had been protecting her. He must've figured that if Amon ever found her, he'd kill her without another thought. That also explained the Sato girl's protectiveness. She was also protecting the Avatar.

We'd finally found her.

I looked over to see the two dust covered teens coming out of the tunnel, the raven haired girl's arm slung around the shorter girl. Naga, the Waterbender's companion and pet, barked contentedly and ran up to her owner, affectionately licking her face. The brunette laughed at her furry friend, hugging the beast around the neck. She looked relieved.

Lin, Mako and Iroh looked at the girl in surprise, seemingly still trying to process the information. I myself was still trying to wrap my mind around this amazing revelation. But of course, the peace didn't last long.

"I knew it!" Lin growled, her eyes narrowed at the Waterbender. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"Chief," Mako started cautiously.

Lin looked to the Firebender. "She's been lying to us this whole time!" she argued, the anger having taken away from her surprise. "And I'm willing to bet that's not the only secret she's kept from us!"

Korra seemed unimpressed with the Earthbender's outrage. She stared back at the older woman, her eyes reflecting how tired she was."I'm going to my tent," the teen answered, not bothering to argue with the Earthbender's claim.

My old friend's daughter, however, had other plans and cut the girl off with an earth wall. Korra growled and turned, her eyes narrowing at the chief. She walked up to her, both standing toe-to-toe to each other.

"What is your problem?" the Waterbender spat. "Ever since I got here you've made it perfectly clear what you think of me." Korra's tone sounded like an order. "And I'm only going to say this once, back off."

"Why you little-"

"Enough," I said, stepping forward. "Lin, I already told you that you're to leave Korra alone."

The Earthbender scowled at me and turned away from the Waterbender, her teeth grinding together, practically seething. Not many people could speak to her like that and live to tell the tale.

Iroh, who had been watching the entire scene, calculating the situation, finally spoke.

"You're the Avatar," he began, talking only to Korra. "It is important that you start your training. You have to master the other three elements. You may be the breakthrough that could turn the tide in this war."

"No." There was no hesitation. No doubt. She wanted nothing to do with Iroh's proposal.

The General raised a brow in surprise at the rejection. "No?" he repeated as if the answer made no sense to him. "You're going to turn your back on your own kind?"

"I don't think this is the best time for this," Mako interjected, watching the teen stumble back towards her friend, her body seemingly weighed down by her exhaustion.

"Katara, she's exhausted," Asami added, helping her friend stand.

"But this is impor-"

"I said enough," I interrupted. "Korra needs to rest. You can speak to her tomorrow when she's well rested." I stopped and walked over to the teen, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head and I sighed, nodding at the Sato girl to take her back to their shared tent.

This was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Amon's POV

After a dozen failed reports regarding the search for Korra, I'll admit I lost all composure. My brother watched quietly from the doorway, not saying a word though I knew what he was thinking. I could still recall the conversation we'd had after Korra's graduation from the Academy, how one day I'd regret what I never told her because things happened in life that were out of our control. Fate could always be counted on to have a sick and twisted sense of irony. I had saved her seventeen years ago only for her to be taken from me. The child I hadn't even wanted was now the cause of my anguish.

My chest heaved after I'd finished with my temper tantrum. She wasn't dead, I knew that much. I could feel it. But we still hadn't found her and that worried me. She could be hurt or scared…not that she'd ever let it show. She was well trained and even if she felt any sort of fear, you would never know it.

I walked passed Tarrlok and I saw the look in his eye that needed no translation. I told you so.

I slammed the door behind me and walked around the compound, stopping by the hammock the two teens spent all their free time by. The Sato heiress was also missing though I had no clue why. I just hoped she was with Korra, that they were taking care of each other like they'd done throughout the years. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to Korra. It had been my decision to send her out alone.

My daughter. My soldier. My fault.

I found myself in her room a while later. I looked around, noticing the simplicity of it, yet also seeing the little touches. The walls were covered in pictures and paintings of the Southern Tribe and some of the Equalist propaganda. Next to her bed was a toy box, which upon opening found it was filled with all her old toys. The sight made me smile. I glanced over to the night stand, the only decoration a picture of both teens from two years ago perhaps.

I sat down on the bed, my hand landing on her pillow. I frowned when I felt something under it. I lifted it up to reveal a few other pictures and a too familiar stuffed polar bear plush.

I felt something twist in my chest. The stuffed animal had been Korra's favorite when she was a child. I picked up the photos, which varied from when she was a toddler to now, all with Tarrlok, Asami or even myself. There was a picture from when she was thirteen that made my mind drift.

_Korra had always suffered from nightmares but once she turned thirteen they had taken a turn for the worst. They had become more frequent, more vivid, and more brutal. Tarrlok and I could always hear her cry out in the middle of the night. Sometimes I would get up and check on her, and other times Tarrlok would get there before me. It was a heartbreaking sight to see my girl so terrified, clothes drenched in sweat, whimpering with a feral fear in her eyes that made me wince._

_After a month of nights like this, Korra came to my office, asking to speak with me. Her training had just become more demanding and it was obvious she was exhausted not only due to the academy but also from so many sleepless nights. I gave her permission to enter and watched as she twiddled her thumbs, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, never meeting my gaze._

_She didn't speak for a while. I lowered my hood and removed my mask, moving to stand in front of her. She winced and bit her lip, and I watched as her eyes welled with tears. I raised her chin so that she was looking up at me before she latched her arms around my torso, her face pressed into my chest. I returned the embrace, rubbing gentle circles in her back as she shook with suppressed sobs._

_The door opened to reveal my brother, his expression turning to concern when he saw Korra. I shook my head at him, asking him to leave and he slowly did._

_"Korra, what's wrong?" I asked after a moment._

_"They keep coming back," she sniffed. "They won't leave me alone."_

_"Shh."_

_"Daddy…" She barely ever called me that, and the word made a lump form in my throat. "I just want them to go away," she sobbed into my tunic. "Please, take it away."_

_I frowned at the request. "What?"_

_"I don't want to Bend…I hate it…" Korra managed to whimper. "If you take it away…maybe the nightmares will go with it."_

_I fought the urge to flinch. She was desperate. But she had to know that whether she kept her Bending or not…it wasn't going to stop the nightmares. I had killed her mother. It wasn't her fault. But Korra had always blamed herself for the woman's death, that her mother had been murdered by a monster because she was trying to protect her. This was the truth in some ways. I was that monster, but she didn't know that and I hoped she never found out._

_It killed me to see her like this, and I wanted desperately to take away her pain. I swallowed. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_Korra looked up at me and nodded. I pulled away, one of my hands placing itself against her neck, feeling her pulse racing underneath her skin. My other hand started toward her forehead but paused. Korra's eyes was shut tight, and I could feel her shaking._

_This hadn't been the first time I had taken someone's Bending away, nor would it be the last, but the people I had taken it from had been bullies, criminals, rebels… None of them had been my daughter, none of them had been Korra. I knew of the effect my ability could have on people; the loss of energy, the weakness, that empty feeling that could never be filled again…_

_As much as I knew she hated what she was capable of, it was a part of her. And I refused to cause any further damage, to take part of her essence. My hand around her neck dropped and the other went to her cheek, wiping away the tear that had escaped. Korra opened her eyes, her blue orbs watching me, asking why I had stopped. "I won't take your Bending. I can't. It won't change a thing."_

_Her bottom lip began to quiver and she shut her eyes again, turning her head away as if ashamed that she'd shown such weakness in my presence. I wrapped my arms around her again, holding her as the sobs started up again._

_After a moment of this, and after she'd cried herself to sleep, I picked her up and carried her back to her room, laying her down on her bed, covering her up. Naga hopped up on the bed after her and curled up against the back of Korra's knees, almost too big to fit on the bed now._

_I patted the animal's head. "Take care of her."_

"Noatak?" my brother called. I didn't answer, my gaze never wavering from the photo. He sighed and sat down next to me. "This isn't your fault. You did everything you could to protect her." Still no reply. "She knows you love her, and I don't doubt that she knows you're looking for her. That is more than enough."

I shook my head before looking up at him. "No. It's not."


	10. Chapter 10

Tarrlok's POV

I had to admit, I'd never seen my brother so…lost before, so broken. Korra's disappearance had taken its toll. Noatak had taken to eating very little and barely sleeping, choosing instead to focus all his energies into finding his daughter. Looking at him now, he really did seem like a father grieving for his child. I knew he blamed himself, that he feared she could be hurt, or worse, being tortured somewhere far from home. He wouldn't rest till she was back here, where she belonged.

He sat there on her bed for a long time, holding the ragged plush toy in between his hands, along with a couple of photos from when she was younger. My hand rested on his shoulder, trying to convey that everything would be all right, that we would find her. She was alive, and we knew that the Sato girl was with her. Those two always had a knack for getting each other out of a tight spot.

After a moment, he stood, taking the plush and pictures with him as he exited the room. I ran both hands tiredly through my hair. Despite the situation, and how obviously it was affecting him, he was still trying to keep up appearances, fighting with his emotions every time a messenger came with no news. It was killing my brother not to have his 'little one' home.

The thought caused a smile to slide on to my face. It seemed so long ago but I could still remember how the name had come to be.

_Korra had been just a toddler, only two I believe, and already running around and exploring with an exceptionally adventurous spirit. It had become a chore to keep up with her whereabouts, and my brother would often ask myself or a nurse to make sure she didn't get into any trouble while he was away or in a meeting._

_It was the rainy season, and Hiroshi had left the door open when he'd come to talk to us. We had failed to notice this. A while later I caught a glimpse out the window of the toddler playing outside in the rain. My brother had immediately bolted out the door, returning a moment later with a soaking wet toddler, who started to sneeze. Mr. Sato had tried to continue the conversation but Noatak had dismissed him, his attention completely on the child._

_I grabbed a towel from the cabinet, giving it to him to wrap around the as he took her to the bathroom to clean her up, get all the mud off her. Unfortunately, later it became obvious that she was starting get sick. She was incredibly fussy and made the most pitiful whimpering noise and her forehead was hot to the touch._

_We'd taken her to the medical wing and they'd prescribed some meds. Noatak had taken her back to her room and laid her down in the crib, finally having gotten her to go to sleep. However, later that night, around three in the morning, she started to wail. I'd sat up in bed and tiredly made a move to get up but stopped when I heard footsteps. I figured my brother was already up and going to check on her._

_I stood anyway and walked next door to the child's room just as he reached into her crib and picked her up. "There, there little one," he said, lifting the fussing toddler into his arms, making sure to wrap the blanket tightly around her._

_I raised a brow. "Little one?" I leaned against the door frame, watching with some amusement. "That's one I haven't heard."_

_"Well she is the youngest child here," Noatak dismissively defended, rubbing gentle circles on her child's back. "I think she likes it."_

_"Is her forehead still warm?"_

_He shifted her in his arms and pressed the back of his hand to her temple, nodding somberly. He walked over to the table next to the crib and tried to give the girl her meds. Korra squirmed, not wanting to taste the horribly grape flavored syrup. After a while though she gave up and opened her mouth, making a face at the taste. I couldn't really blame her._

_He handed her sippy cup to her, which she took before handing it back to him after a moment. He sighed. He walked around the nursery with her in his arms, gently swaying and bouncing till her eyes drooped closed. Then she started to whimper and cry, waking herself back up. I walked over to them and smiled, causing Korra to shyly press her face against the revolutionist's neck, hiding from me._

_"You can go back to bed, brother," he said, still watching the girl. "I'll stay here with her."_

_I watched the two of them for another moment before nodding and leaving the room._

_I woke early the next morning and walked back to the nursery to check on them. Only they weren't there. I frowned before checking my brother's office, and again finding the room empty. I started to feel worried when I went to the med wing and the doctors said they hadn't seen either of them. I was about to head towards Lieutenant's room and wake him up when I noticed my brother's door was slightly ajar._

_Carefully I opened it and smirked at what I found. My brother lay on his back on the bed, somewhat sitting up against the headboard, fast asleep. And Korra was resting on his chest, her tiny hand fisting into the material of his shirt, a small pout on her lips. Noatak's hand lay on her back, holding her close to him, ever protective in his sleep. I shook my head and quietly closed the door, leaving them to rest._

_Not without getting a picture, of course._

* * *

Korra's POV

The day after my _'incredible'_ Earthbending feat, after I had involuntarily revealed what I truly was, what I could be capable of, everyone had wanted to question me, had wanted to start my Avatar training. I slept in later than I normally would. My body was used to rigorous and brutal workouts, but the unfamiliar movements and strain of Earthbending had left my muscles sore and aching.

Asami didn't leave my side, and she made sure that no one disturbed me before I was ready to come out and face the world. I smiled at her, rubbing my eyes to get the bits of sleep out of them. She chuckled at this and poked my side, earning a glare from me which only made her laugh harder. The normalcy, the sense of home was so vivid that I couldn't help but smile.

Afterwards I was stuck in a tent once again with Bei Fong and General Iroh. My surrogate sister sat next to me, poised and trying to reason with the two Benders. I'd wished they would've just left me alone. But of course they had other plans. Especially the Earthbender.

"How long have you known you're the Avatar?" she'd asked. I didn't reply. She didn't stop. "Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Iroh jumped in. "Your training should start as soon as possible. The faster you master the other elements, the sooner we may be able to end this war."

These points kept coming up but I never answered them, never replied. I'd already given them my answer the day before. I wanted nothing to do with this Avatar business. I wasn't here to help the Benders win, I was here to bring them down from the inside… I had to keep reminding myself of that.

Across the room, I saw the other Firebender observing the scene. He didn't say a word as he curiously studied me. Our eyes found each other and I looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. The rebellion leaders were still rambling on, asking different variations of the same things. I was so tired of this endless interrogation.

Finally, it seemed that the general had enough. "Why do you refuse to help us?" he snapped. "These are your people who are suffering everyday because of that madman! The Avatar is supposed to help those in need, to bring peace and balance!"

Lin scoffed. "She's scared."

I stood from my seat, the chair scrapping and falling back from the sudden movement. My jaw clenched and I glared at the Earthbender. She had wanted to get under my skin and she had finally succeeded. I blamed my pride for that. Asami put her hand on my shoulder to try to calm me, to make sure I didn't do something reckless. But I shrugged her off.

I'd had it with the Chief.

"I'm not scared of anything," I told the woman evenly, biting back the growl that had threatened to come out. "But my reasons are my own, and therefore none of your concern." I stood up a little straighter and turned to walk out of the tent, heading toward the desolation that was on the outskirts of the underground Bending safe haven.

I needed to get away. I had been running from my title, my so-called birthright, all my life. And it was starting to catch up with me. I didn't know what to do, or how to react. This was so far out of my comprehension. It was getting the best of me, and I feared what would happen if I finally just snapped.

Once I thought I was far enough away, I leaned against the cave wall and sat down, bringing my knees close to my chest. I hated what I was, what I was _'destined'_ to do. Why had the Spirits chosen me? Why did Amon's daughter have to be the very bane of his cause? The Spirits were sick and twisted, and must've had a wretched sense of humor. What had I done in my life to deserve it? As if my mother being murdered to protect me hadn't been enough…

Gravel crunched and I looked up to see the Firebending brother. He stopped a few feet from me, hands buried deep in his pockets. I huffed in frustration, looking away from him. What did he want?

"You here to interrogate me too?" I asked, my tone bitter.

He sighed, moving and taking a seat next to me. "I'm only here to check on you." Slowly, I looked back over to him, raising one brow, encouraging him to elaborate. He chuckled lightly. "I think I might be one of the few people here that might understand."

"What do you mean?" I asked dubiously.

"Your reasons for not wanting to Bend," he replied. "You've obviously been through something in your life. And it's scared you to the point of reluctance."

My jaw flexed, my eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. I was so sick of people thinking I was scared. Being scared meant being weak, and being weak was never an option. Not to me. "I'm not afraid of anything," I repeated.

Mako shrugged indifferently, as if he was accepting my answer but knew the truth. "Look, if you don't want to talk to me about it, fine. I understand that." He stood, dusting off the dirt on his pants. "But maybe you should talk to Katara, or Asami…anyone. Holding things inside you… in the end it never helps."

I studied him, not sure what to make of him. This was the first time I'd seen him like this, the first time we'd had a conversation that hadn't turned into an argument. The way he talked about it… it was as if he knew the feeling. And that's when I remembered what Asami had told me about the Firebender, about his parents.

"I'll see you later," he said, leaving me sitting there.

I couldn't help but think that perhaps he was right. I'd been bottling my emotions, my fear of the raw power I possessed for so long. Maybe… maybe I should talk to Katara about it. I sighed, shaking my head, and knowing I might regret this later, walked toward the elder Waterbender's tent.

* * *

Katara's POV

I sighed as I finished up my letter to my children, informing them about the new Avatar and asking them to return to the camp as soon as they could. I was sure Tenzin would agree with Iroh, and want to start her training as soon as possible. The thought made me release a heavy breath. The teen had little to no interest in being the Avatar. I had known the minute I met her that she was special, but I hadn't even thought to assume that she was my late husband's successor. They were so different.

Aang had been gentle, caring, and if we were being honest, a bit of a push over. Korra was strong, hard-headed, protective. Yet…they shared similarities when regarding their title. The last Airbender had lied about who he was and ran away from his title, and it seemed the young Waterbender had done the same. Neither of them wanted anything to do with who they were.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone come in, and I smiled when I saw it was the teen. I gestured for her to have a seat, but she hesitated, lingering in the entrance. She took a deep breath and walked over to me, taking a seat beside me. She was nervous, whether it was about Iroh and Lin's plans I wasn't sure. The Earthbender and Firebender had 'politely' asked me to stay out of their way in regards to Korra, saying that the Avatar was Rebellion Leader business.

"Did they give you a hard time?" I asked. Korra shrugged. "I'm writing a letter to my children," I told her. "Would you like to meet them?"

The teen looked at me curiously before nodding her head. I reached inside a drawer and pulled out a picture frame, smiling fondly at the old photo before gingerly handing it over to Korra. She studied the image. Tenzin had only been five months old when the picture was taken, Kya four and Bumi eight. After a moment she handed it back to me and began to wring her hands together, looking everywhere but at me.

I could tell she wanted to talk to me, why else would she come here? I decided I would need to keep the ball rolling. "Do you have any siblings?"

I saw a flicker of something in her eyes, her thoughts probably going to the heiress. Their bond was strong, stronger than most actual siblings. "No," she answered quietly, knowing I had been referring to blood relations. "Dad never remarried after my mom died."

"Hmm," I hummed. "Is it alright if I ask you about him?"

Korra looked hesitant, seeming to mull over the question, debating what she should reveal. "He's a well respected man," she finally said. "He's taken care of me mostly by himself since Mom's murder. I… He used to read to me at night when I was little, it helped keep the nightmares away. But he was busy a lot and couldn't always do that." She smiled slightly. "He bought Naga for me, I think as his way to make up for it." Her face turned somber once again. "I've done everything I can to make him proud, follow his ideals…but…"

"But what?"

She bit her lip. "I know he loves me," she told me quietly, but with certainty, making sure to clarify that point. "But sometimes I can't help but think I've let him down, that I wasn't all he'd hoped I'd be."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she looked at me. Korra was a brilliant young woman, and already showed natural and hard-earned skill when fighting and Bending were concerned. "I don't think you could ever let him down," I stated genuinely. "I may not know him, but if he was able to raise someone like you, and if what you've revealed to me is true, then I'm willing to bet he cares a great deal for you. And he'd support you however he could."

One of her hands rubbed the other, an unsure gesture. "I never wanted to be the Avatar," she whispered. "I never wanted to Bend… My mom died trying to protect me…"

My hand moved to cover hers, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance. In some aspects our stories were very similar, and I found myself empathizing with this girl before me. I looked over at the picture. "You know, my husband, the man in the picture, was the Avatar before you," I told her. The teen's head snapped up, her eyes wide and flickering with different emotions. "He didn't want to be the Avatar either, even managed to run away for a hundred years. But…then he realized just how out of balance the world had become in his absence, and he decided to do what was necessary to fix it."

She looked down to her lap, brow furrowed before she shook her head. "He sounds like a good man," she said, but I could tell that hadn't been what she wanted to say, though the words were sincere.

"Korra," I began, placing one hand over hers. "I know that being the Avatar isn't something you wanted. But perhaps… perhaps you should consider the training."

"I promised my father I'd never Bend, and if I had to, it would only be water," she answered. "I've already broken that promise once. I can't do it again."

I nodded in understanding, because I did understand. This notion had probably been engrained in her since she was a child, that Bending could only lead to trouble. "I know this is something you don't want to do," I replied. "But you've proven that you do care, or else those children would no longer be alive." I received no reply to this as she looked away again. "But it's because of children, just like them, just like that little Firebender girl, that I'm asking you to at least consider the possibility."

I could see a flicker of something in her expression at the mention of the Firebender girl. She took a deep breath, and I watched as emotions warred against each other in the visible changes in her continuance. I smiled reassuringly, letting her know I didn't expect an answer now. "Just think about it."

The teen sighed. "I will think about it," she replied, standing to leave the tent. She stopped at the opening, looking back over her shoulder at me. "But I can't guarantee anything."

I smiled after she left, shaking my head with a chuckle. Aang had said the same thing.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra was laying down on her cot, one arm behind her head as her other hand fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She was thinking hard about something, that much I knew. She only ever messed with that thing when she was nervous or anxious or just arguing with one of her own personal demons. I sighed and walked over to her. She lifted her legs and and then set them in my lap once I'd say down like she always did, her attention still on the ceiling.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm?" She pried her gaze away to finally look at me and I repeated the question. "Katara's asked me to consider starting my Avatar training, master the other elements."

I nodded. "Are you going to?"

"I don't want to," she said. "I've already broke the promise I made to Dad nine years ago when they burned down the camp and scarred his face."

I flinched at the memory. I remembered that day well. Hard to forget the day your mother perished.

"I cant break that promise again."

"Korra, you were born to bring peace and balance to the world."

She scoffed and shook her head. "It was a mistake. Amon's daughter isn't supposed to be the Avatar. I shouldn't be able to Bend in the first place. All it's brought to the world is pain and suffering."

I took a deep breath. I'd hoped that the past couple of weeks spending time in the camp would've helped her realize that not all Benders are evil. I'd gone as far as to keep hidden the fact that Amon was looking for her. Korra needed to start her training, bring balance and put an end to this revolution.

"Korra-"

"Give me one good reason," she challenged, sitting up. "Just one."

What could possibly get Korra to change her mind? I had to admit, I was coming up blank. And then my gaze rested on the amulet hanging around her neck. This was a low blow, but I needed Korra to see this from a different perspective.

"Your mother."

She hadn't been expecting that answer. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and her body went rigid. "What?"

"She gave you that necklace, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "That means she knew what you were, and she supported it. She was fine with you being a Bender, with you being the Avatar."

"Please..." she started, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't use her to make your point."

"I'm just connecting the dots," I replied, my voice just as low. "Why else would she give you that necklace?"

Korra turned the necklace in her hand, tracing the engraving of the elements with a finger. Our mothers were a touchy subject. Except, she had never known what it was like to have one, and I knew that was a feeling she craved. She always wondered what it would've been like had she not been killed protecting her.

Korra shifted, hugging an arm to her side. "The nightmares got really bad when I was thirteen," she said. "And they just kept getting worse and worse. I asked my dad to take my Bending." My eyes widened. "I never wanted to be this, 'Sami."

I looked at my sister, and I felt my chest tighten at this new revelation. I'd known that the beginning of our teenage years had been hard on Korra but I hadn't realized the extent. When she would spend the night, I'd wake up to her screaming and I'd hug her and tell her it would be all right. I wouldn't go back to sleep till she did.

I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I didn't really know how to reply.

"I didn't know it got that bad," I decided upon. The words were foreign on my tongue. I'd thought I'd known everything about Korra. And then it turns out I had missed something like this. I didn't like this.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through, Korra. But I know is that you were chosen to be the Avatar for a reason. You just have to find it. And maybe by beginning your training, you will be able to figure it out."

Korra heaved a heavy sigh, her eyes closing in defeat. "Do you really think I should?" She was tired of arguing with me.

"Mmhmm."

With another sigh she shrugged. "Fine. I'll train. But... Not with fire."

I said nothing to this, knowing this was an inflexible rule that I'd never be able to change her mind about. So I celebrated the one victory I did have.

Baby steps, right?


End file.
